Wizards on Deck
by terboDC1980
Summary: Wizards Justin and Max Russo board the S.S. Tipton and meet the twins Cody and Zack Martin. They make some unexpected connections, including some brotherly affection. M/M slash; you can guess what's gonna happen; if you don't like, please don't read!
1. Chapter 1

A note from the Author: if you are enjoying this story, please let me know. I also welcome your input of course.

(Very) loosely based on episodes of the Disney Channel series 'Wizards of Waverly Place:' "Cast Away (to another Show)" and 'Suite Life on Deck:' "Double Crossed," where characters from the two shows cross over.

Eighteen-year-old Wizard Justin Russo (played by David Henrie) wins a trip on the cruise ship SS Tipton, and his 15 year-old Wizard brother Max (played by Jake T. Austin) joins him. (In this version everyone is a little older than they were on the show episode). The twins Zack and Cody Martin (played by Dylan and Cole Sprouse, respectively) are 17. This takes place after the 'Suite Life Movie' (it's on YouTube and they repeat it frequently on Disney Channel and Disney XD) so Cody and Zack have recently felt the effects of the 'Merge,' where they experienced a special empathy for each other, then knew each other's feelings, and (briefly) could read each other's thoughts. Those effects have (mostly) worn off.

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to Disney. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors or the characters.

* * *

**Wizards on Deck Chapter 1**

Secret Wizard Justin Russo had won an essay contest allowing him a cruise on the S.S. Tipton. He brought along his little brother Max. There's something about being on a cruise, especially your first one, that is almost magical – even for a wizard. You are away from home, on a big floating island filled with thousands of people you've never met and may never meet again. It's an exciting adventure. Inhibitions are lowered, you want to try new things…

Of course the S.S. Tipton was also the home of the Seven Seas high school, where the handsome twins Zack and Cody were studying, and – since Zack managed to squander their school allowances – employed as smoothie maker and towel boy, respectively.

The Tipton had just set sail and the Russo brothers went up to the SkyDeck to check out the view as they pulled out of the harbor. They had hardly made it onto the deck when twin Zack spied the two very handsome young men. He particularly liked Max, with his Latino looks: wavy shock of hair and light brown skin; also his big smile… and the perky little butt he was showing in his board shorts. Justin was really hot too, but though he had a really amazing ripped body, there was something… nerdy… about the way he was walking and talking._ I bet Cody would love that dude, _Zack could not help smirking as Max Russo came walking by the smoothie bar.

"Smoothie? First one is free." Zack flashed Max his best smile, hoping to win over the cute boy.

"Hey if it's free, I'll take it!" Max grinned back, thinking, _Wow that dude has nice hair. And wasn't he just working at the towel stand over there…?_ "Hey, weren't you…?"Max looked back to the towel stand, where Cody and Justin were chatting, then back at Zack. "You guys are brothers or something right?" Max asked, his eyes narrowing. He was beginning to wonder if the cute smoothie guy was a wizard too and duplicated himself or something, but they did not look quite exactly alike. Max was not the sharpest tool in the shed, but nor was he quite as dumb as he sometimes liked to let on. What he lacked in pure intellect, he pretty much made up for in good intuition… and charm.

"Hah, smart guy! We are actually twins. But somewhere along the line his nerd genes kicked in and my cool ones did. And we part our hair opposite ways. Don't ask me why."

"Dude, that is so awesome!" Max gasped. "So are you guys like really close buds, and have the secret language and stuff?"

"What are you talking about? Cody is a total dork, we have almost nothing in common; we barely speak the same English."

"Well that's kind of sad. I love my brother Justin, and I wish we were closer actually, but he thinks I'm stupid." Max sighed.

"Well, you don't seem stupid to me, bud! Can I get you a banana strawberry kapow?"

Meanwhile, Justin decided to get a little sun, so he pulled off his t-shirt and went over to get a towel. Then he noticed the very cute blond teenager manning the towel kiosk. "Hi, can I have a towel?"

"Uh, oh, um, hi, hello, I don't think we have met!" Cody stuttered. "I'm Cody, your towel boy. Let me know if there is anything I can get you." Cody smiled, barely able to keep from staring at the guy's amazingly ripped body, and the bulge in his board shorts.

"Hi I'm Justin, I won an essay contest so I got a cruise."

"Oh, that contest, well you must be smart to have won that!" Cody smiled. "What's the speed of light?"

"That's easy." Justin smirked and rolled his beautiful hazel eyes. "186,000 miles per second. What's the biggest particle accelerator in the world, and what are they looking for with it?"

"Well, duh, the Large Hardon – I mean Hadron - Collider built by CERN in Europe, and the Higgs-Boson of course!" Cody beamed in excitement to meet such a hot guy who was as big of a nerd inside as he was. "I go to school here on the ship." The normally shy twin offered his hand.

"Right of course," Justin grinned. _Wow he is so cute, and smart! _"Nice to meet you Cody, I am Justin Russo, and that's my little brother Max." He cocked his head over to where Max and Zack were talking, though he held on to Cody's hand a little longer than would be considered normal, enjoying how soft it was.

"Uh oh, your brother is talking to my evil twin Zack, that could be trouble."

"How bad can he be if he is your twin brother?" Justin smiled at the cute blond.

_Damn this guy is hot, I can see he has an amazing body. I bet he would not be into scrawny me._ Cody thought. "Zack and I are actually very different; you'd be surprised. Though we do have some things in common."

"Well I guess differences can be good too. It is nice meeting someone on board who has the same interests as me, I was afraid it would be all boring old people."

"Yeah it depends, we get all kinds of passengers. But if you want, I'd be happy to give you a tour." Cody realized his voice tightened up at the end, he was scared Justin would say no.

"I'd like that… a lot." Justin smiled. "Here's my room number, just let me know when you are free. A personal tour sounds really… fun. We can talk about subatomic particles."

"I get off in an hour. I can meet you there."

"Cool. I look forward to it Cody." Justin smiled. _Wow he is so gorgeous! Could I actually get lucky and meet a new… friend on this cruise?_ Justin thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Zack was hitting hard on Max. "Looks like your brother and mine are having a nerd meeting of the minds."

Max looked over. "Oh if your brother is a geek like Justin, then they should get along great. Most of the time I have no idea what he is talking about."

"Most of the time I don't pay any attention to mine, so same difference. Hey, my shift is over, want to go hang out somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"Somewhere quiet." Zack walked around the smoothie bar and put an arm around Max. "Where we can get to know each other better."

"Uh, okay."

Zack walked Max back to a secluded part of the ship on an upper deck he knew would be empty this time of evening as the sun was setting, but had a nice view of the ocean. "How's this?"

"Cool, man, I have never been on a cruise. This ship is so big, and its so cool being out here on the ocean all alone."

"Yeah, we're all alone up here." Zach said softly, taking Max's hand and gently pulling him close. "You know, you are a really cute guy." His blue eyes locked onto Max's brown. Zack had a reputation as a flirt with the girls, even a player, but truth was, he really liked guys at least as much. But he had to be really careful.

"I, um, really, you think so?"

"Oh I know so. I mean, I like girls usually, but you are so darn nice Max. Do you like me too?"

"Jeeze, I dunno, you are really cute too Zack, but I have never done anything with a guy before." Max looked down shyly.

"Really? A hot, sexy guy like you? Have you kissed a guy?"

"N-no."

"Dude, it's so different than kissing a girl. Here, let me show you." Zack gently took Max's chin and aimed him up and planted a chaste kiss on the teen's soft lips.

"Oh, oh man." Max was shaking a little.

"See, not so bad." Zack slid his arm around Max's slim waist and pulled him closer. "And it just gets better from there." And then he gently but firmly put his other hand around the back of Max's head, fingers entwined in his thick wavy hair. He pulled the younger boy against him and planted a major kiss on him. When Max moaned softly, Zack slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth - and suddenly Max grabbed him and crushed them together. He felt Max's tongue pushing back with his as the Russo boy grabbed his hair and ground their hips together.

_Oh my god!_ Zack thought. _I got a hot one! Oh crap!_

Max had never felt anything like this in his life. He'd been jerking off of course, but while he tried to get off looking at girls, for some reason thinking about cute guys like Justin Bieber made his dick so hard. And here he was alone with this really hot dude who was kissing him. His hormones kicked in, and he went for it. Hell, Zack was a guy too, and he was older, if he wanted to stop he would. But if he did, there was always magic…

Zack had to admit he was in over his depth here, and with a guy who was probably a couple years younger than him. He'd never gone farther than kissing with any other guy than Cody—but of course that was different, they were brothers, and they had a… special… relationship. Zack felt his cock getting harder again thinking about his cute brother. _Oh god no, Max his gonna feel my hardon pressed against him._

They pulled apart, breathing hard. "You do like me?" Max asked pleadingly, as he reached in and put his hand on Zack's chest. "I really like you man, no one has kissed me like that."

* * *

Cody was a nervous wreck standing at Justin's cabin door. He had to take three deep breaths before knocking timidly on it.

"Oh, hi! I'm glad you could make it! Uh, come in!" There was Justin, in a cute flimsy cotton shirt you could practically see through, with shorts and sandals. Cody did not know whether to stare at Justin's beautiful hazel eyes or his hot pecs with his sexy nipples he could see through the shirt. He felt his cock getting hard. _OMG! Don't have an asthma attack!_

"Hi, Cody, you look nice." Justin smiled. Cody really did look cute in capri shorts and a dark shirt. Justin loved Cody's shaggy dirty blond hair and secretly wished he could run his fingers through it while tenderly kissing… _Oh god I am getting a hardon._

"Aw, thanks. Well let's start the tour. What would you like to see? The engines? The Bridge? The communications center?"

"Oh wow! Can we really go to those places? I would love that! Then the highest place on the ship away from the lights so we can see the stars."

"It's a plan then!" Cody smiled. _Wow could this guy be any more perfect? Only if I can figure out for sure if he likes guys… and hopefully me._

* * *

Back on the upper deck, Max and Zack were making out, hands all over each other, their hard cocks grinding together through their shorts.

"Max I know you are kinda young…" Zack said hesitantly. Even he was not really confident about where he was going. He just knew that Max was really turning him on in a way that no girl ever had. Not just sexually, but he felt a strange affection for the kind of clueless cute Latino guy who was basically leaning against him on the secluded deck. _Who would have thought that I'd be falling for a guy, and this fast? It's like I'm under a spell._

"Hey I'm Fifteen." Max said defiantly, as if fifteen were very old and mature. _If I have to cast a spell on this guy, I will, but let's see if he actually likes Max just for Max…_

"Well, I'm seventeen. I just really like you, and I was wondering if you'd like to go back to my cabin where it's more private."

"Dude, your own cabin, cool!"

As soon as they got in the cabin, Max turned to Zack, ran his fingers through the twin's thick blond hair and planted a kiss on him.

"What was that for?" Zack spluttered, though he was certainly not unhappy.

"I dunno, you just looked like you wanted one." Max turned away and looked around the room.

So Zack grabbed Max, spun the slim cute boy around and pulled him close. "Max…" He ran his hands up and down the Russo boy's slender, sinewy back, "Come back here." He pulled Max close, and the young wizard did not resist, instead running his hands through Zack's hair again. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, lean young bodies pressing together till finally Max pulled away. "Woah man, I never knew it could be like this, with, you know, another dude. But, I feel all tingly and hot, and…"

"…horny?" Zack grinned.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you are a mad hot dude. Your hair is so nice, and your eyes, and…" Max's voice trailed off as he just kind of lost it and Zack went in for the kill. He leaned in and kissed Max again, as sensuously as he could. As he felt Max's body pressing against his, he slid his hand down over the slender boy's back. Lower, lower… then he cupped one of those muscular ass cheeks in his hand and squeezed.

Max tensed up for a moment in surprise, then flexed his butt and thrust his hips against Zack. He knew the older boy would feel his hard dick but at this point he didn't care. Max was running on hormones and he knew deep down he'd go anywhere that Zack wanted to take him.

* * *

"Cody I can tell that you are really shy about showing your feelings. I kind of am too usually, but being on this cruise I feel much more free. Though I know of course that in a week I'll be gone and we will probably never see you again. So maybe…"

"Justin? Please say it." Cody whispered. "The last few hours with you have been some of the happiest of my life. I feel like I have been missing out on something. But, dude, you're really intimidating."

"Me? Why? I'm a geek! I'm just like you, we have a lot in common."

"Uh, Justin, have you looked in a mirror lately, with or without your shirt? You are really handsome, and um, your body is freakin' amazing. I'm just a scrawny little nerd."

"Cody don't say that!" Without thinking, Justin took the slender twin into his arms. "I think you are nice just the way you are. I work out a lot because I guess I am overcompensating for my nerdiness."

Cody hesitantly put his arms around Justin. "Wow, this feels so nice. I have not hugged any other guy like this except my brother. And it's a little different with him, as you can imagine."

Justin ran his hand comfortingly over Cody's back. "So you and your brother do love each other, don't you, even though you're different."

"Of course, sometimes we just get into fights though, but we always make up. He's my brother, my twin. We're genetically identical, as much as I hate to admit it sometimes."

Justin looked around the darkened upper deck, checking to see if they were alone, then looked into Cody's blue eyes. "Cody, I hope I don't have my signals crossed, but I'd really like to kiss you." He gently pulled Cody a little closer.

Cody gulped. "Um, I've never kissed a guy… exactly, I mean a non-relative. Actually I've only kissed a girl once on the lips…"

Justin eased back and he frowned a little. "I'm sorry! I have barely ever kissed anyone before either. Like I said I guess it's being on this ship, and meeting someone so smart and cute like you, it's all like a dream –"

Then suddenly Cody grabbed Justin, leaned in and laid one on him. At first it may have not been the best kiss in the world: a little sloppy and clumsy, but within a couple seconds both boys were getting the hang of it and the were moaning and grinding slim hips together like a pair of rutting animals. Finally they came up for air, and pulled apart.

"Oh my gosh!" Cody gasped.

"Wow!" Justin said at almost the same time. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah." Cody smiled shyly, but at the same time put his hands on Justin's strong pecs. "You're amazing."

Justin wrapped his arms around Cody and gently pulled him in again for another kiss, this one more sensuous, while their hands slid over each other, feeling each others' body. When they parted again a minute or so later, they looked into each others' eyes, and each knew what the other was thinking.

"Uh, want to come back to my cabin and talk about string theory?" Justin smiled, while running his hand over Cody's back.

The slender twin could not suppress a shiver. "Justin, we just met. Um, I really, really like you, but, I don't know…"

"Cody, we don't have to do anything more than sit and talk, maybe kiss or just cuddle some. Like I told you, I have hardly done anything before either. You were certainly the first guy I've ever kissed. But… it was awesome." Justin smiled his cute little smile again.

"Well, okay." Cody smiled, looking at the handsome wizard through his sandy bangs. "It was awesome." 'Different than kissing Zack…' he thought to himself.

They got to Justin and Max's cabin, and Justin was relieved to see that Max wasn't there, but then immediately wondered where his little brother was – could he be out with Zack?

Cody was apparently thinking along the same lines. "What if your brother comes in?"

"Maybe he can stay with your brother?" Justin smirked. And when Cody's back was turned he gestured to the door and whispered "Doorwikiwacks, warn away Max!" The door frame sparkled for a moment.

"What was that?" Cody turned around.

"Nothing. I don't think Max will bother us. Do you want to stay in here, or go out on the balcony?"

It's getting kind of chilly out, let's stay in here if that's okay."

"Sure."

They sat down on the bed next to each other, and Cody felt suddenly very shy. He didn't know whether to look Justin in the eyes, but he also was embarrassed looking at his hot chest in the sheer shirt he was wearing.

"Cody, what's the matter?" Justin took his hand.

"I don't know. I'm sorry, maybe I should go." Cody started to get up.

"Please don't go!" Justin stood up with him, gently but firmly took hold of Cody's slender upper arms. "Tell me why you're feeling uncomfortable. I'm nervous too, believe me."

"But you're so… hot, and I'm so… skinny."

"Cody, I think you are really cute just the way you are." Justin moved one hand to Cody's chest and started to very lightly massage his soft pectoral through his shirt. He found the nipple with his thumb and started to rub it.

"Oh, wow, oh that feels nice. May I…?"

"Sure." Justin smiled.

But instead of just feeling Justin's pec through his shirt, he unbuttoned it, slowly revealing the teenager's cut chest and abs. "Gosh, Justin, you have such an amazing body." His hand shaking a little, he reached in and placed his palm on one of Justin's big blocky pecs. To his surprise, he felt the hunky boy flinch a little and tremble. Could he really be as shy and nervous?

Justin closed his eyes, and he started breathing in quick shallow breaths. "Cody, man, that feels nice, no one else has ever touched my bare chest before." He started to feel Cody's chest a little more firmly.

Meanwhile Cody was transfixed by the beauty that was Justin's body. A little part of his brain kept trying to say _he's really smart too!_ But mainly his hormones were screaming _This guy is a hunk and he's here alone with me!_

Then Justin got his hands on the bottom of Cody's polo shirt and started to pull it off. The twin made little whimpering sounds of protest but it was too late. Then Justin shrugged out of his, and next thing Cody knew they were skin to skin and kissing again.

Cody felt his penis hardening, and he was pretty sure he could feel Justin's hardon pressing against him too…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Wizards on Deck, Part 2**

* * *

Zack spread his fingers out and cradled Max's lean, muscular fifteen-year-old ass in his hands, feeling it flex as Max thrust their hips together. He could also feel Max's hardon rubbing against his through their shorts. One of the Russo boy's hands was on the small of Zack's back, the other was combing through his hair as they kissed, tongues sometimes playfully battling as they moaned softly.

Zack slowly worked Max backward towards his bed - wishing for once that he had actually made it – then when he felt the younger guy start to unbalance, he helped support him as they fell together on the bed. Still, both had the breath knocked out of them.

"Oooh!" Max gasped, but he was smiling up at Zack, whose hair had fallen down over his face.

The twin spread his legs so he was straddling Max and provocatively ground their hips together a couple of times.

"Oh man, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" Zack grinned devilishly. Then he slid one hand up under Max's t-shirt and started to tickle his tight lean stomach.

"No, please I'm ticklish!" Max almost squealed as he tried to squirm away from the taller boy.

"Oh, now I know your secret weakness!" Zack raised up a little so he could use both hands to yank Max's shirt up higher, exposing his totally smooth stomach and the lower part of his chest.

"Two can play at this game!" Max reached out with his own long slim arms and slipped his hands into Zack's shirt and started tickling his soft smooth skin.

"Oh, no! No way man, you can't – ohh, ahhh!" As it turned out, Zack was at least as ticklish as Max.

* * *

Cody gently cupped Justin's perfect pecs in his hands, feeling the smooth skin, the powerful muscles underneath. Justin was like some gorgeous god. He could feel Justin's heart pounding in his chest. _Could I really be exciting him?_ Cody dared to glance up, and his god had his eyes closed, a little smile on his face.

While Cody was playing with Justin's chest, the eldest Russo son was lightly running his fingers up and down Cody's slim flanks. _Kind of like Max's…_ he thought, before pushing that thought out of his mind. He'd already dealt with his issues about being gay; worse by far, he could feel a strange attraction for his little brother as he had gotten older. They would wrestle and tickle each other, and more than once lately Justin had gotten an erection, which he had to hide from Max. _Maxie would never understand._ But meanwhile, Cody's soft hands on his chest felt so incredible… he was moving his fingers down… he was rubbing his thumbs over Justin's nipples very lightly. "Cody that feels amazing, please don't stop."

"Justin it's just as great to be able to touch your awesome body, believe me." Then Cody glanced down and he saw the big tent in Justin's shorts. _Oh my gosh, Justin must be huge!_ He felt the urge to reach down and feel that big bulge, but was scared that would be way too forward. He slid his hands down over Justin's six-pack abs, feeling them going in and out as his hunky fellow nerd breathed.

Justin opened his eyes then and looked at Cody. They were just about the same height, but of course Justin probably outweighed Cody by at least 20 pounds, all of it muscle. Justin smiled gently, slipped his arms around Cody and pulled them together. Both young men could feel their straining erections pressing against each other. Cody started to tremble. "Cody what is it? Please don't be nervous! Do you want to stop?" Justin asked, concern in his voice.

"I won't lie, I am nervous, but I trust you. It's just that I've never… had these feelings before."

Justin smiled and tenderly brushed Cody's hair out of his eyes. The twin smiled shyly then. "You have the cutest smile Cody."

"Aw come on."

"I mean it!" Justin pulled him into a hug, and for a moment Cody felt just how strong Justin Russo was. "So, um, I think there's an elephant in the room, or maybe two elephant trunks in the room…" He guided them apart a few inches, showing the tents in their shorts. They both looked down, then back up into each other's eyes.

Even in the dimly lit cabin, it was easy to see Cody's fair skin blush with embarrassment.

But Justin was blushing too. "Cody, dude, whatever happens, or doesn't happen, I'm okay. This is your home and I am just visiting. I'm all wound up and excited. I never thought I might meet someone as cute and smart as you, who liked… guys… like I do. At least I think I got that right."

"Yeah, I have been scared about it, but Justin, now I know I can't go back. But you're so perfect. I don't know if I could ever meet anyone again who could compare to you."

"Well." Justin pulled Cody against him again in a gentle hug, "I'm not all that great, once you get to know me. I'm kind of goofy sometimes, I'm not really very coordinated, even kind of a spazz."

"I think that's kind of cute." Cody smiled. "I'm not athletic at all, I have allergies, and I don't know what else."

"It's all good Cody. We're just two guys, we're having a nice time together. Maybe that's a good thing about it being just guys, I mean, we're kind of on the same mindset." Justin slid his hands over Cody's perky little butt.

"Yeah." Cody leaned back a little, but kept their hips together. "Dark Matter… extrasolar planets, that new fossil discovery in England…"

"Nanites, geothermal power… and the large 'hardon' collider." At the last one, Justin grinned and pulled Cody against him a little tighter so their hard cocks rubbed together through their shorts.

Cody giggled nervously, but he put his hands on Justin's hips. "So you caught my little Freudian slip earlier."

"Of course I did. That's when I started to hope you were interested. I think Freud was right."

"You saw me staring at your chest didn't you?"

"Only because I was looking at your eyes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach and Max were giggling and wrestling like two wild boys. They had managed to get each other's shirts off, and if Zack's bed hadn't been already trashed, it was now. Zack was a couple inches taller than Max, and weighed a few more pounds, but Max was a bit more athletic, so they were pretty evenly matched. Finally, Zack got Max pinned on his back on the bed again, straddling him. Both were sweating, breathing hard, and Zack was grinding against Max's crotch again. Then he put his hands on the cute part-Latino boy's chest (which was already starting to get defined) and instead of tickling, he started to feel him up.

Max looked up at him, and the playful expression turned to something else: hungry, wanting, a little confused. "Dude, what are you…"

Before Max could even say anything else, Zack had slipped his hands down over Max's lean abs and started fumbling with the button of his cargo shorts. "Max, I've never done this with a guy – or anybody – but you are so hot."

Max's answer was to grab Zack's head and pull him down so they could kiss again while the twin kept fumbling with his shorts. Even as he was kissing Zack, thoughts something like this were running through Max's hormone-addled brain: _I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but this is great! I wonder what Justin is doing? Is he with Zack's twin Cody?_ Then Max felt a strange pang of jealousy. He would never admit it, but he looked up to Justin, even kind of worshipped him. He was so smart, and handsome, and even if he acted like a dork sometimes, he always looked out for his younger siblings. And Max had to admit, sometimes, he used magic to spy on Justin naked… and jerking off. And it turned him on. Justin had a really hot body, and a big dick, and Max got really hard watching Justin stroke it, and he wondered what Justin thought about. And when he came, his spunk blew all over his hot chest and abs. It made Max feel really strange, and those feelings confused him. Was he attracted to his older brother?

Just then Zack got Max's shorts open, his hand slipped in and he started to feel up Max's hard cock in his boxer briefs. Max was so embarrassed because he knew he was already leaking out stuff he was so excited.

"Oh Max, damn I think your… cock… is bigger than mine." Zack breathed as the two teens writhed together on the bed. He ran his hand up and down the length of Max's pulsing cock, unable to help himself. He'd never gone this far with anyone… well a few times he had played with Cody but that didn't count,_ it was just brothers…right?_ But now, Max was whining and gasping, and Zack could feel the guy's cock throbbing in his hand. He felt kind of powerful, like he could get little Max off or not, and Max might even beg for it. But Zack wasn't mean, even though he did like to tease. And dammit, he really liked this hot skinny guy. This was the first person ever to share his bed with him and it was a guy! Sure he'd made out with girls before, but this was different… for some reason it was way more exciting, even though they were not naked yet, what did that mean? Was he gay? If he and Cody were twins, was Cody gay too?

For someone who played dumb, Zack was actually just about as smart as Cody; just in a different way. Where Cody had intellect, reasoning and incredible mathematical skills (very left-brain), Zack had intuition, creativity and instinct (right-brain). In a way they were a perfect yin and yang. One day they would figure that out, and then… well that's another story. But both boys had emotions and needs, and it seems like each had met someone special…

Meanwhile, Zack looked down into Max's beautiful big brown eyes. Max was looking up at him with a funny expression: kind of hot and horny, but trusting too. _Damn I don't want to hurt his feelings, what if he gets a crush on me? Heck, what if I already am getting a crush on him?_

"Zack? Can I feel yours too?" Max asked, even as his hand slid down over Zack's bulge in his shorts.

Zack – who was getting tired of supporting himself on one arm anyway – flopped on his side, and Max rolled over to face him.

Max immediately went to work on the belt and zipper on Zack's shorts. _Oh man, I can't believe it, this hot dude is feeling me up and he's gonna let me do the same to him. I wonder what his dick is like._

The teenagers squirmed and wriggled their way out of their shorts, leaving Max in a pair of navy blue boxer briefs and Zack in a pair of colorful boxers. Both were breathing hard, and not just from exertion.

"You want to get under the covers?" Zack asked, suddenly feeling shy.

"Sure, okay."

They scrambled under the disheveled sheets, and as if on cue, both reach out and cuddled together. Both were trembling. "Dude, Max," Zack whispered, pulling the younger teen tight, "We don't have to do any more if you don't want to, but if you want to sleep here, that would be… really cool."

"Thanks man, this does feel good. You even smell nice. And I know you aren't trying to take advantage of me or anything. Heck, I wanted to be like this as much as you."

"Aren't you from New York City? And you never met anyone at school, no friends or anything, you wanted to mess around with?"

"Sure a few I want to, but I'm scared, and was kinda confused about it, and what if people found out, you know. Actually, I kinda think Justin Bieber is hot." Max looked down shyly.

"Yeah you and every tween girl, and I am sure more than a few guys." Zack said, and ran his fingers through Max's hair.

"But here on the ship, it's Justin and me. He's a little protective of me, but since I think he's off with your twin brother and he figures I am with you, that I am probably okay."

"Little does he know his brother is cuddled up with Zack in his underwear."

"Yeaaaah!" Max laughed and started writhing against Zack while play wrestling him at the same time.

* * *

"Want me to put on some music?" Justin asked. "I got a lot of stuff on my iPod."

"Sure, lemme see." Cody pulled it out of his hand, though Justin grabbed at it. "Oh wow, you got all kinds of stuff, science podcasts, pop, dance, lots of classical. Wow Justin," Cody looked up, "I like you even more." He plugged the iPod into the cabin's speakers and Pachelbel's Canon in D began to play.

"Wow Cody that is one of my favorites, it helps me relax."

"Me too. So let's just relax and enjoy being together."

"I like that idea." Justin took Cody's hands and drew them back together. They slid their hands over each other, Cody still reveling in how strong and powerful Justin felt. But Justin was enjoying Cody's slim smooth body as well, and his soft shaggy blond hair.

Then when Cody's fingers strayed down to the waistband of Justin's shorts but started to move back up, the elder Russo gently grasped his hand and guided it further down… "Please Cody, please…" Justin groaned.

Cody couldn't believe what he was doing; he almost felt like he was an observer watching his hand reach down and start to slide up and down over the big long bulge in Justin's shorts. And all of a sudden, as he felt Justin's cock pulse, the head pushed up out of the top of his shorts and underwear. "Oh my god!" Cody whispered. It looked huge.

"Oh Cody I'm sorry, but that feels… so amazing…" Justin was almost gasping. Then suddenly Justin reached down and groped Cody, feeling his hard dick in his shorts, roughly stroking it through the fabric.

"Oh man! Jeeze!" Cody hissed and whimpered as Justin kept playing with him. Then the elder Russo pulled at Cody's shorts, yanked them open and down, and slid his hand right into Cody's briefs. "Ohhhh gawwd!" the twin whined as Justin gently gripped his hard cock.

"Yeah Cody, does that feel good? Man I have so wanted to get my hands on you. You are so hot!" Justin could feel a little precum leaking out of Cody's cock. He wasn't sure but Cody's dick didn't seem quite as large as his own – not that he cared about that – but it was nice and thick.

"Stop it man, if you are gonna get in my pants, I want to see you. Justin, get naked for me!" Cody said with a surprising command in his voice.

"Um, really?" Justin stepped back, suddenly shy.

"Well, yeah, you are the one with the awesome body. Please Justin, just show off for me, a little? I am sure you got nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Well, okay." Justin stepped back, slipped off his flip-flops, unbuckled his belt and dropped his shorts, then skinned off his pale blue briefs, but then he immediately cupped his hands over his crotch. Still he was an incredible vision, his legs were as powerful as his upper body; he was just plain gorgeous. And Cody knew he had no reason to be shy about what he was trying to cover.

"Come on man, I know it's bigger than mine, please let me see you just standing there naked and hot."

"Stop it!" Justin pleaded. "I am not hot! I'm just a nerdy wiz- I mean nerd. Please stop saying I am hot. Besides, I have a hadron."

Cody had to giggle then. "If you show me your hadron I'll show you mine."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Fine! I can't believe I am doing this with some guy I just met on some ship in the middle of the Caribbean. He slowly moved his hands away, revealing his cock. And what a cock. Thick and cut, with a big head, at least eight inches long and pointed up from a little patch of black curls. Beneath were a pair of egg-sized balls in a tight sack. Of course the muscled 'V' of his lower abs meeting down in that region made him look even more like some kind of god.

"Damn." Whispered Cody.

"Are you happy?" Justin shifted nervously from one foot to the other, making his big weapon bob up and down.

"Dude…" Cody muttered, staring.

"Uh, I am the only one naked here!" Justin pressed.

"Oh, yeah." Cody hooked his thumbs in his briefs, now even more shy about being naked with Justin. His dick was not nearly as big. Maybe almost as thick, but not as long, and the head of Justin's was huge…

* * *

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna get naked?"

"Dude if it's cool with you…" Zack barely got that out of his mouth before Max was yanking his boxers off for him, and then didn't even wait for any help from Zack before kicking off his own boxer briefs. _Man, this guy is younger than me and I feel like he's taken charge. Not that I mind._

Then Max pulled them together again, and Zack felt Max's hard dick against his own. For once in his life, Zack was not sure what to do with his hands. _Oh my gosh, Max is grinding our parts together! Oh my god I want to feel his dick so bad. Will he freak out? Well, what does he expect, we're freakin naked and we're hard and… omg omg omg, he's got hold of my dick!_

"Oh dude, wow um, sorry, I just wanted to, wow your wiener is fat."

"Uh it's cool Max, actually, it feels really good." _Oh man does it feel good!_ Zack thought, feeling incredibly turned on by this hot teenager. "Can I feel yours too?"

"Sure dude that would be awesome! Oh, wow I've never had anyone else touch my dick. Zack you are the best bud ever."

Zack nervously reached out, and fumbled a little before wrapping his hand around Max's cock. Max had a little bush at the base, and it seemed pretty thick there, and tapered towards the end, then the head seemed a little bigger. It seemed a little longer than his, and the head was all wet and sticky. Zack gently played with it, stroking and fondling it a little. He didn't want to hurt Max. "Does that feel okay?"

"It feels awesome dude," Max sighed. "So much better than when I just do it myself. Am I doing okay?"

"Yeah buddy it feels really good." Zack had his other hand sliding up and down Max's chest and abs, feeling the younger teen shiver with pleasure. "You know what else we could do?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"W-what?" Max whimpered, even as Zack started to slip under the covers. 'Oh my god is he going to…?' "Ohhhh!"

Zack held the base of Max's cock in one hand while cupping his tight, almost hairless balls in the other, and began to lick the head of Max's pulsing cock. Zack felt kind of naughty but at the same time it was so hot, and Max was so cute and innocent, how could it be wrong for them to just have fun together? He slowly, gently, sucked Max's cock into his mouth…

* * *

Cody shyly stepped out of his briefs, fighting the urge to hide his privates the way Justin had. He was a respectable six inches or so cut, very thick, head about the same size as the shaft, maybe a bit bigger but not the mushroom Justin was sporting.

"See?" Justin said. "Another way we're alike. Dude, like I said we're two guys, we like each other." He walked slowly towards Cody. "Maybe it sounds corny, but Cody I like you a lot. I'm a virgin, you said you're a virgin, we can be safe together, whatever we agree on, even if we just cuddle naked. But…"

"But what?" Cody asked when Justin hesitated.

"I hope we can do whatever two guys can do to make each other happy. I haven't done anything, but I have heard about stuff, and I'm sure you have." He smiled then. "Maybe not tonight, but we have a week, maybe more."

"How could we have more? We dock in Miami and you fly back to New York in a week."

"You never know." Justin took Cody's hard cock in his hand and very gently stroked it.

"Oh man," Cody shivered, and was grateful he had an excuse to reach out and wrap his long fingers around Justin's thick beautiful cock.

"Yeah Cody!" Justin sucked in a deep breath. "Man, that feels nice."

Cody had to admit, he wanted… he wanted so bad to kneel down and try sucking on Justin's dick. He had seen it on the gay porn he had secretly downloaded to the hidden partition on his laptop that Zack could never find, and it looked so hot. But he didn't want Justin to think he was some kind of slut or something, even though they said they were virgins… he started to have trouble breathing but he fought it back.

"Dude, you okay?" Justin hugged him then, arms around his back, suddenly not sexual at all, just concern (even though their dicks were pressing together).

"Yeah, I have a little asthma. But its okay."

"Maybe we should take it easy, go a little slow? Would you be okay sleeping together? I promise not to molest you in your sleep." Justin smiled.

"Aw darn." Cody playfully punched him in the pec. "But yeah, that would be nice. Are you okay sleeping naked? It would be kind of new for me."

"We can try it and if it's awkward we can put on our undies."

"Sounds like a plan. But, um, can we cuddle?"

"I was hoping we could. I have never slept with anyone before like that."

"I have with Zack – but of course that's different, we're brothers."

"Of course. So what's it like, you sleep together naked? Max and I don't sleep together, though we rough house and stuff of course."

"Well, we kind of grew up in a hotel, our mother worked a lot, our father was away, so it was just Zack and me. We had to depend on each other. No one else knew, but Zack would cry sometimes and I told him he could sleep with me. And we would hold each other. I liked it as much as him. I think there is something special between twins, especially identical ones. I swear sometimes I know what he is thinking."

"That must be kinda strange."

"It's… different." Cody's hand strayed back to Justin's big hard cock, starting to lightly stroke it again.

Justin happily did the same for Cody, loving the feel of another guy's dick in his hand, and secretly wondering what it would taste like. They stood close to each other, sometimes looking in each others' eyes, sometimes down watching each other stroke.

"Justin, I hope you don't think I'm a pervert or something…"

"I promise I won't unless you want to do something gross!" Justin laughed nervously.

"Can I… may I… suck your dick?" Cody was shaking, and his voice cracked as he asked, but he thought maybe he'd never have another chance with such a hot guy. Maybe Justin would freak out and ask him to leave, but at least he had tried.

"Dude, if you really want to, that would be so awesome. But, can I suck yours too?" Justin asked earnestly, squeezing Cody's cock with one hand while cupping his butt with the other.

"Sh-sure, if you really want to."

"Don't you get it Cody? I really like you!" Justin pulled Cody close and started to kiss his neck. Then he whispered in Cody's ear "I will do anything you want."

Cody thought he might cum right then but he managed not to. Instead he drew Justin over to the bed and got him to lie back, his head and shoulders propped up a little of a couple of pillows. Cody had to stare for another few seconds at this amazing hunky guy. Justin had black spiky hair, beautiful eyes that seemed to change color from blue-gray to hazel, and a body anyone would die for. _How did I ever deserve this? I don't! I can't believe inside that guy is a nerd just like me!_ Cody crawled in and grasped Justin's huge hard cock at the base. "Tell me if I do something wrong, okay?" He asked quietly.

"The part right under the glans — the head — is real sensitive. But you probably know that since you have a dick too." Justin realized he was using the geeky medical term for his own cock – not to mention that of course Cody would know – but he was so confused and excited. He could feel his cheeks burning. But fortunately, Cody knew what he meant and was already busy.

Cody leaned in and licked the underside, just under the big cockhead, which swelled even bigger under the gentle stimulation. "Ohh man." Justin moaned and threw his head back.

Cody was careful to cover his teeth as he gently took the big purple head of Justin's cock into his mouth. Then he started to suck on it a little while running his tongue over the sensitive underside, hoping he was doing it right.

"Oh god, that feels awesome!" Justin hissed, his fingers digging into the sheets on either side, his strong legs opening wide so Cody had full access to his cock and balls. He could not believe the hot sight as he looked down to see naked Cody, one hand kneading the base of his cock, the other playing with his balls, and his mouth around the head of his dick. He could feel Cody's tongue playing with his cock, and it was making him crazy. Justin's head was a muddle of feelings. Cody was so smart and cute, and he would be a great friend like Zeke (Justin actually had some fantasies about Zeke, but his goofy cute friend seemed kind of clueless about sex), but here they were naked and their dicks hard and Cody was sucking on him! This was way beyond even his wildest dreams for this cruise. Justin realized he was starting to get close, and he didn't want this to end yet. Even though he knew he could be hard again pretty fast, he wanted to help Cody get off too.

"Cody, man, stop I am so close!"

Cody let go of Justin's cock, and the big dick slapped down against Justin's hard abs. "I'm sorry, was I doing something wrong?

"No dude, you were awesome, and I was about to cum, but I want to suck you too."

"Really? But…"

"No buts man. Your dick seems like the perfect size for me to…" As he spoke he leaned forward and gently pushed Cody onto his back on the bed. He smiled up at the twin before slowly sucking his hard cock into his mouth. He had one hand on his chest, playing with Cody's soft pec and nipple, the other around the base of his cock.

"Oh man, oh, man…." Cody was practically incoherent. "Justin, I'm not gonna last long…"

But Justin kept sucking, sliding his mouth up and down the shaft further and further until he worked his mouth all the way down on Cody's cock while running his fingers over the sensitive spot under his balls.

"Oh god!" Cody yelped. "I'm cumming!"

Justin kept sucking, and managed to swallow most of Cody's sweet cum while the twin writhed on the bed.

After a minute, when Cody had started to catch his breath, Justin went to the bathroom. When he came out he brought a towel and a warm wet washcloth. As he gently cleaned up Cody he said "Sorry I'm not ready to try swallowing yet." His cock was still semi-hard, swinging between his legs.

"It's cool, you didn't even have to do that. Now I want to get you off."

"I'd love that, but don't feel pressured man."

"No, I want to. Just lay back like you were before."

"Okay." Justin smiled shyly. Cody crawled over him, and began kissing his chest, licking one of his nipples while fondling the other nipple with his fingertips and groping his pec.

"Yeah buddy that's it." Justin moaned, leaning back, eyes closed, legs wide open. His cock quickly rising to full hardness again. "You like my chest don't you Cody?"

"I love it man," Cody murmured between sucks on Justin's tender nipple, while his hand slid down to wrap around the wizard's thick hard cock.

Justin fought the urge to put his hand on the back of Cody's head and guide him down to his cock, but he did reach down to tweak his own nipple that the twin had released. He loved to feel up his chest and play with his nipples when he jerked off. Sometimes he even played with his butt a little.

Soon enough though, Cody worked his way down and began to lap at Justin's big slab of meat, enjoying how it bobbed every time he licked it, and it started to leak out little drops of clear precum. He aimed the shaft up and took it in his mouth, sucking gently on it as he locked his lips around the base of the head and flicked his tongue over it.

Justin whimpered and moaned, finally wrapping his legs over Cody's thighs to pull him closer. Then he put his hands on the sides of Cody's head, not to force him, but to play with his hair and ears and caress him as he started to suck.

Cody was a little nervous, knowing how much stronger Justin was, but soon relaxed when he realized he wasn't going to try to force his monster cock down his throat. He was pretty proud of himself that he was taking about half while working on the base and Justin's big tight balls. In the back of his mind he though of those wild gay pornos he had seen where men had anal sex. Secretly he thought it would be amazing if Justin would make love to him that way, but he was awfully big…

"Cody! I'm gonna, ohhh jeeze, I'm cumming!" Then Justin's fingers started to grab onto Cody's hair and his legs tightened and for a split second of terror, Cody thought _Oh my god what am I doing having sex with this super-strong guy I barely know, he could be some psycho and is about to kill me or something!_ But the moment passed when he thought how that was against all his intuition he had felt about Justin so far, and at the same time the felt the stud's fingers loosen but gently try to pull Cody's head away. "Dude, I'm about to shoot… you don't have to, oh god!"

But the twin stubbornly held on, tightening his lips around the base of Justin's swelling cockhead and gently tugging on his big balls as they started to pull up, as Justin's cock started to unload jets of cum into his mouth. Cody hadn't counted on the volume or force though and he had to back off, coughing. Justin grabbed his shaft and stroked it against his stomach after that, milking the rest of his cum out in little spurts on his abs as his body shook and shivered. "I'm sorry man, I tried to warn you," Justin said between gasps.

"It's okay." Cody smiled weakly around a mouthful of cum. "It was just a lot." Then he swallowed what was in his mouth, surprising himself. "Actually, yours tastes pretty good."

Justin gently pulled Cody down on top of him. "That was incredible man, I think that was the most intense orgasm I ever had."

Cody let himself relax on top of Justin for a minute, letting his body rise and fall with the bigger youth's breathing. But soon his normal neat-freak nature got the best of him. "Um, I'm gonna clean up…"

"Actually I really would like to wash up too. Would you be okay showering together?" Justin added shyly. I have a new spare toothbrush you can use too."

"Okay." Cody added with a nervous giggle.

Later they were all clean and in fresh underwear (Cody borrowed a pair of Justin's, which kind of excited him) and cuddled in bed together, Justin with his arms around the slender twin.

"This is s nice." Cody sighed. "I'm glad you didn't feel strange after, you know, like…"

"Like I was going to kick you out or something?" Justin asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Well, I don't know, you hear about guys, after they 'do it,' then they don't want to hang around." Cody said softly.

"I'm glad you are hanging around." Justin spooned a little closer.

"Me too, really glad. But I wonder what Zack and your brother are up to."

"Probably sleeping in your cabin. I put the 'do not disturb' on this one."

"Did you! I missed that."

"Try to keep up, Cody Martin!" Justin playfully kissed him on the neck.

"I guess I better, Justin Russo! So, um, do you have any plans tomorrow? It's Monday, so I have class, but I don't have to work. Maybe we can have another date after that?"

"I'd like that. Maybe on our second date we can try something else."

"What?" Cody thought he knew the answer, and he could feel his heartbeat quickening. 'Oh man, Justin is awfully big.' But it wasn't quite what he expected.

"Would you… fuck me?" Justin whispered in his ear earnestly.

End of Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

(Very) loosely based on an episode of the Disney Channel series 'Suite Life on Deck,' where characters from 'Wizards of Waverly Place' have guest spots. (Both shows are still being repeated) 18 year-old Wizard Justin Russo (played by David Henrie) wins a trip on the cruise ship SS Tipton, and his 15 year-old Wizard brother Max (played by Jake T. Austin) joins him. (In this version everyone is a little older than they were on the show episode). The twins Zack and Cody Martin (played by Dylan and Cole Sprouse, respectively) are 17. This takes place after the 'Suite Life Movie' so Cody and Zack have experienced the effects of the Merge, though those effects have (mostly) worn off.

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to Disney. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors or the characters.

Wizards on Deck, Part 3

Zack held the base of Max's cock in one hand while cupping his tight, almost hairless balls in the other, and began to lick the head of Max's pulsing cock. Zack felt kind of naughty but at the same time it was so hot, and Max was so cute and innocent, how could it be wrong for them to just have fun together? He slowly, gently, sucked Max's cock into his mouth...

"Oh, dude!" Max half groaned. He pushed the covers down so he could watch in the light filtering in from the porthole, then he just lay there for awhile, loving this new incredible sensation of Zack's warm wet mouth sucking and licking on his dick. Then he gently ran his fingers through Zack's lush blond mop, slowly rocking his hips up in time with Zack moving his head down on his dick. "Man, that feels so good." He moaned. Then Zack started to tickle his balls and it intensified the sensation. Max spread his lean legs, thinking this was the most incredible thing ever. The somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought back to when he had magically spied on Justin while he jerked off, his legs spread and playing with his own bigger balls… Max realized he was getting close… and also realized he was being selfish. He also honestly wanted to see what it was like to suck on another guy. "Zack, Zack, hold off for a minute." He gently eased the twin away from his wet swollen dick.

"You okay?" Zack looked up, after letting Max's hard cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I, um, I never actually did it before, so I hope I was doing it okay. To tell you the truth my jaw was getting kinda tired."

"Yeah, you were doing great man; actually it was so good I was close to cumming. But now, can I try, um, sucking you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure man if you want to, I'd love it. Actually, we could do each other at the same time. It's called '69.' "

"Really? What does numbers have to do with it? Dude, I'm not that good at math."

Zack had to smirk at Max's almost cartoonish naivete. "Just flip around so my dick is over your head while I keep sucking from above you."

"Ohhh! Sixty-nine!" Max said, as if he got it, (but he really didn't). But he did spin around under Zack and eagerly but gently took hold of the twin's rock-hard cock. It was fairly thick, six inches or so, cut and a big flared head. _Well, here we go,_ Max thought, _I'm about to put another guy's dick in my mouth._ Again somewhere in the back of his mind flashed an image of Justin sprawled on his bed, naked and hard. Max pushed it out of his mind and tried to concentrate on the hot blond guy he was with. _Dude, you are naked with this really hot guy who was just going down on you, and he's a better kisser than any girl you ever kissed (not that there were all that many) shut up other voice! Just go for it Max!_ At first he tentatively licked at it, and when he liked the kind of sweet precum taste leaking out of it, he gently took the head into his mouth and sucked while moving his tongue, trying to imitate Zack's actions that were giving him so much pleasure. It was kind of weird but kind of cool, and Zack's sucking on him was definitely feeling great too.

After a few minutes though both boys were sweaty and needed to take a break.

They flopped back – and Max almost fell off the single bed, until Zack grabbed him and they rolled back together with Max on top. "That was fun." Zack grinned. Unlike Max and Justin, who as guests had a relatively spacious cabin with double beds and a balcony, as students Zack and Cody got a small room with single beds and a porthole.

"Yeah." Max smiled back, a little out of breath. "But, actually, it felt better doing it one at a time, cause, well let me show you." He crawled down and gently took Zack's still-hard cock in his mouth and started to gently suck while running his tongue along the underside just at the base of the head.

"Oh yeah, that's the real sensitive spot." Zack half-whispered.

Zack could not help smiling up at the darling Latino-looking boy so innocently looking at him in the dim cabin.

Max smiled back at him. "What?"

"You're just so cute."

"Aw come on." Max flopped over on his back, managing to stay on the bed next to Zack.

"Really, dude." Zack propped himself up on one elbow, and started running a finger over Max's smooth chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I've just never done stuff with a dude, and I got lucky I guess!"

"Hey me too. I got the cool twin!"

"Cody's okay, for a nerd." He leaned down over Max then, his palm lightly on the Russo boy's chest, his blue eyes searching Max's brown to make sure it was okay if he went in for another kiss. He really wanted to kiss Max again, those hot full lips of his. He didn't have to worry.

Max reached up, tangled his fingers in Zack's blond mop, and pulled them together into a kiss that started gentle and grew into a passionate lip-lock. Max couldn't believe that this hot older dude thought he was that cute, but he was going to do his best to be a good… well whatever two guys called each other when they messed around. He didn't have much kissing experience, but he got the feeling that he was getting better, since Zack was moaning and grabbing onto him, and oh geeze here comes his tongue again!

The boys started to stroke each other as they kissed and as their moaning and thrusting became more intense, it was clear what was about to happen. Max was first, pulling away and gasping, grapping his dick and pumping it, spurting cum all over Zack. The twin started stroking himself fast them too, and seeing the cute teenager orgasm was enough to send him over, firing a load all over his own stomach. The two collapsed together in a sweaty heap.

Finally when he caught his breath, Zach said "Wow."

"That was fun!" Max said hoarsely.

"Let me get a towel." Zack struggled to get up and staggered to the bathroom. He came back a minute later and gently wiped Max off.

The Russo boy giggled a little, partly from just feeling embarrassed now. "Zack…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry…"

Zack could already sense what was coming and secretly he was sort of grateful, as hot as he thought Max was. "Don't be sorry man, tell me."

"I think, well, you're awesome, really, and I want to see you tomorrow okay for sure, and it's not like I won't, being on this ship and all. But, I think I just need to go shower and go back to bed and sleep now, 'kay?" He looked shyly at the twin.

"Max dude I totally understand, and believe me I think I feel the same way. I am so glad we met but we already did a lot and maybe we should, you know, slow down a little."

"Cool." Max smiled his most disarming grin, which just about melted Zack. "So I'm gonna head back. I wonder what Cody and my brother are doing."

"Knowing my brother, he is wrapped in three blankets on the sofa of the cabin like he's in a cocoon." Zack said with a little snort.

Max got to his cabin door and found that when he tried to use his key, the door magically spoke at him in Justin's voice: "Max I'm busy! Sleep with Zack!"

"Like that's gonna stop me," muttered the young wizard, pulling out his wand. "'Door don't be a bore, let me use the key, cause I gotta pee!'" The door glowed for a second, Max tried his key and this time it worked. He slipped into the darkened room. He saw that his bed was still made and in the dim light there was a big lump in Justin's bed. _Wow, Justin and Cody are sleeping together? You go, bro._ But he couldn't help somehow feeling jealous that it wasn't him in there sleeping with Justin, like they used to do sometimes when they were younger.

Max made his way to the bathroom, managing to find a clean pair of boxers on the way. He liked to joke about being dirty, but really, he loved to feel fresh in a nice clean pair of boxers. Actually the ones he just grabbed were a pair of Justin's Captain Jim-bob boxers, which made Max feel a little naughty for snagging them and excited to wear them.

Meanwhile, Cody had been awakened by Max coming in, and even seen the strange glow around the door. But he was mostly shy about Max seeing him in bed with Justin for some reason, so he pulled the covers over his head. As soon as he heard the shower in the bathroom start he knew he had a couple of minutes. Suddenly Cody felt terribly self-conscious about what he had just done tonight, and he desperately wanted to be in his own bed and sort things out. "Justin?" He whispered and gently nudged his bedmate.

"Hmm?" Apparently Justin was not such a light sleeper.

"I'm gonna go, okay? Max is back. But… I'll call you tomorrow, or you call me. I had a great time." Cody started to get out of bed, and it was then that Justin made a sort of pleading sound and reached out for him. "Justin, I really need to go."

Justin opened his eyes, propped himself up and looked up sadly at Cody. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. It's just kind of weird with Max back and all." The twin said as he hunted around for his clothes.

"Hmmkay." Justin flopped down, sounding unconvinced.

Cody dressed quickly then bent over Justin to give him a kiss. "I'm looking forward to our date."

"Me too." But there was still a look of sadness in Justin's eyes, as if he didn't quite believe him.

Cody had barely left the room when Max came out of the bathroom in just the pair of baggy boxers, his hair towel-dried and disheveled. Justin saw him silhouetted in the bathroom light for a moment, thinking how tall and lean his brother had become.

Max must have caught sight of Justin in the light before he turned if off. He was shirtless, looking very hot lying in his bed. It was obvious now that Cody wasn't there, though he was pretty sure he was before. _Ooops. I screwed up._ "Sorry bro, I didn't mean to wake you." He walked to the space between their beds and hesitated.

"It's okay, I was awake."

Max sat on the edge of Justin's bed. "Dude I'm sorry if I made Cody leave."

"It's not your fault, Maxie." Justin sighed.

"Justin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you feel kind of weird too?"

Justin paused for a moment, shocked by Max's frankness, and his insight – not to mention wondering just what Max and Zack had gotten up to while he and Cody were… intimate. "Yeah, kind of."

"Can I sleep with you? Please? Like we used to do when we were kids?"

"Of course, Maxie." The truth was, Justin felt his chest ache with happiness, and he was secretly craving closeness with his affectionate little brother right now. He lifted up the covers for Max to crawl in.

The younger Russo brother immediately spooned up against Justin, both of them just in boxers. "Thanks, it's cold in this room with the AC cranked down!" Max snuggled as close as he could.

"Your hair smells nice."

"Yeah, you know they have these little bottles of stuff called 'shampoo' that you can use just for your hair…" Max said with a little giggle.

Justin put his arm around his lean brother and gave him a little hug. 'Max really has toned up recently.' He resisted the temptation to grope his brother too much.

"This feels really nice, bro." Max put his hand on top of Justin's and pressed it against his own chest.

"Yeah it does." Justin whispered, but he was embarrassed to realize that he was getting a hardon, and he was sure that Max would be able to feel it pressed against him.

But instead of pulling away, Max pushed his hips back against his brother's, sending a clear sign that he could feel Justin's erection and didn't mind it. "It's all good, bro." Max whispered hoarsely. At the same time, he started to ease Justin's hand down over his body…

"Maxie, I don't know if we should…" Justin protested, but he didn't fight Max's guiding hand as he slipped over his little brother's smooth tight abs. They laid there in silence for several minutes, but it was clear neither of them was anything close to falling asleep.

"Justin, I've always had a kind of… crush…" Max's voice broke.

Justin could feel his brother trembling, though he couldn't be sure if it was Max, or him, or maybe both of them. "Max, I love you too, so much." He whispered against his brother's neck. "But this isn't right, we're – "

But at that moment Max suddenly moved Justin's hand lower again, over his hard cock. Justin almost involuntarily wrapped his hand around his brother's throbbing shaft. Both youths groaned and arched their backs. Then Max suddenly twisted around in Justin's arms alike an agile worm, pulled his big brother in a surprisingly strong embrace and buried his face in Justin's shoulder. "I love you Justin!" He whimpered. "I want you. I wish you liked me the way I like you. But I'm so confused." Max started to cry, shaking and snuffling against Justin's bare shoulder.

Poor Justin could not keep up with his little brother's surprises, but after only a moment's delay he hugged the whimpering Max tight, then tenderly caressed his heaving back. He didn't know what to make of this overwhelming display of emotions. He was in enough turmoil himself over what he had done with Cody, and then this confession from Max. And even more confusing was that he could not deny that he had a very strong attraction to Max as well, and not just as a brother.

Then Max moved his head back so they could look into each other's eyes. Max's were red from crying, but his face had a hopeful look.

"Maxie, it's gonna be okay. I… I'm really attracted to you too." Justin still had a hand on the back of his little brother's neck, fingers tangled in his soft wavy brown hair. Without really even thinking, Justin slowly pulled Max closer again. They both closed their eyes, and their lips met in a feather-soft kiss. Max let out a happy little groan of pleasure as Justin's fingers cradled the back of his head to hold them together, and their kiss grew more firm and passionate. As Justin felt one of Max's hands slide down and cup his muscular ass cheek while the two brothers started to grind their hard cocks together through the flimsy boxers, Justin thought _What the hell are we doing? This is so wrong, but I have wanted to kiss Max like this for so long, and it feels so right… maybe it took meeting the twins for both of us to realize some feelings that we'd kept pent up inside._

The brothers kept at it for several minutes: kissing, hands roaming over each other, until Justin took Max by the upper arms and gently but firmly pulled him away.

Max looked confused and a little hurt. "What? Justin please - "

"It's okay. I just thought, well, now that we both know that we have these… feelings… for each other, let's just slow down a little. I mean, we have time, right?"

"Yeah." Max looked down and nodded, his mop of hair bobbing.

"Maxie, I just want it to be right between us, especially since, you know, we're brothers and all. I just want to know you're going to be okay with whatever happens."

"Justin, believe me, I'm okay –" Max smiled and edged back closer to his brother.

"Max, shhh." Justin put a finger to his brother's sensuous lips, then slid his hand around so his fingers were gently feeling the side of Max's face. "That's great, but for me then, can we take it one step at a time? I'm still facing up to the fact that I've had the hots for my little brother, okay? And if we do want to do, you know, more, I want it to be special."

"Really?" Max grinned and wiggled his hips against Justin's. "You really have the hots for me?"

"Yes, I do." Justin hissed, trying to use his best controlling wizard-teacher tone. "But tonight, can we just kind of snuggle together and, like kiss like we were? I know it might be tough just in our boxers and all, but – " Max interrupted him with a playful grind and a giggle. "That is not helping, Max!"

"I'm sorry, but it's so cool having something on you for a change, almost as cool as knowing that you like me, that way." Max rocked his hips a little away then and instead pulled his older brother into a gentle hug, nestling his face into Justin's muscular shoulder. "That better?"

Justin sighed and hugged his slender sexy teenage brother back. "Yeah Max, that's nice." But he couldn't resist nuzzling Max, then kissing him on the neck, while his brother made little happy noises. 'Oh my god, this was my darkest most secret dream come true. Can this really be happening? I'm making out with Max: gorgeous, clueless, beautiful sexy my little brother Max? How are we going to deal with this back at home?'

"Justin?" Max slid his hand over his older brother's muscular chest.

"Yes Max?"

"Don't worry, it'll be okay." Max snuggled against his brother, wrapping his arm around Justin's chest.

Cody slipped into his and Zack's room, trying not to wake his brother, but he heard Zack stirring in his bed.

"The sexy stud returns." Zack said, his tone sarcastic. "So you actually found someone who was hot AND a nerd. Well besides Bailey, and we all kind of knew she was a beard right?" But secretly, Zack was relieved that Cody had come back. Maybe things had not been perfect with big hunky Justin? The dude sure did have an awesome body even if he was kind of a dork.

"Huh-hi, Zack." Cody said, his voice shaking.

"Sooo, what did you guys get into? His little bro sure was a hottie in the sack."

"Dammit Zack, do you have to get all explicit?" Cody felt his face burning. The truth was, he felt kind of jealous thinking about Zack doing it with another guy.

"Heh, that's hardly explicit. 'Explicit' would be if I told you in detail every thing we did together…"

"Please don't!" Cody slumped onto his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Whatsa matter, the nerd stud not all you hoped?"

"No, actually he was awesome. He's a really good kisser, and his body is amazing, and…" He trailed off.

"So what's wrong, bro?" Zack sat up and his tone from teasing to actually concerned. "Why didn't you stay with him?"

"I don't know." Cody looked forlornly at the floor. "I just started to feel weird. I'd never done anything like that before with anyone, certainly never with a guy."

"Well we've fooled around a little bit." Zack said with a wry smile.

Cody shot him a dagger glance. "That's different."

"How is it different? Because we're twins? If I remember the last few times we kissed, it was a little more than brotherly."

"Zack!" Cody snapped.

"C'mon, bro, lighten up a little. Come over here. Get in bed and we'll sit and talk about it." Zack fluffed his pillows up while Cody stripped down to his underwear and climbed in next to him. Zack put his arm around Cody's shoulders. "We haven't done this in awhile." Zack said quietly.

"No, we haven't, not since that whole Gemini incident." Cody sighed and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "I've missed it."

"Me too, bro. You know, I kinda miss having the empathy with you too, though sometimes I think I feel it again, just a little." Zack lightly ran his fingertips over Cody's slender shoulder.

"Me too! I guess I really finally understood you, at least a lot more than I did before."

"Same here." Zack gave Cody a little hug.

"Zack, I'm so confused."

"That makes two of us."

"Really? You? What are you confused about?"

"Well…" Zack leaned his head back and lightly against Cody's. It was something he wasn't sure he was ready to admit yet, but this felt wonderful, to just be here snuggled with his twin, no pressure but skin-to-skin. He did miss the intimate bonding they felt after they ate that strange fruit in the Gemini experiment and they could sense each other's feelings, feel each other's pain. For a short time they could even read each other's mind. That was a little too much though. "First, I guess I have to face that I really like guys. I mean I like girls too, but being with a guy is different. So I guess maybe I'm bi. Your turn."

Cody sighed and snuggled a little more against his brother. "I have been attracted to other guys for awhile, but scared to do anything about it. Especially here on the ship."

"Cody! This is the perfect place! There's a new shipload of cute guys every week!" As Zack talked, he let his fingers stray down over Cody's chest. He wasn't even quite sure what he was trying to do besides comfort his brother, but snuggling with him, touching his soft skin, feeling his warmth next to him, was feeling really good right now.

"I know. I guess I'm just plain scared. It's interesting though that you think you might be bisexual. As identical twins it was much more likely if one of us was bi or gay that the other would be. So, you want to tell me how far you got with Max?"

"Naw, I'm having more fun talking about us." At that moment, Zack found Cody's nipple and ran his fingertip over it playfully.

"Zack!" Cody jumped, and rolled onto his side so he was facing his twin.

"Aw you like it." Zack turned his head to grin at his brother, blue eyes meeting blue eyes.

Cody swallowed hard, then put his hand on Zack's chest, feeling the soft smooth skin. He could also feel himself getting an erection.

"You know, when I was with Max, as hot and nice as he is, I kept thinking about you." Zack turned his body more to face Cody and put his hand on his brother's slim hip.

"Really? Why?"

"Cause, I dunno, maybe cause you were my first kiss. Maybe because… I love you, bro." And then Zack leaned in, and as they both closed their eyes, he very tenderly kissed his twin brother.

Cody shivered. They had kissed before, but Zack had always brushed it off as goofing around or 'practicing' for girls. This time was different. He felt Zack's heart pounding against his palm, and he felt warm all over as they kept kissing, just light touches, their lips mating perfectly. They opened their lips just to let their tongues touch. Both young men made soft little noises as their kisses became more intense.

Zack slipped his hand around Cody and pulled him closer. His dick was hard as steel, and he knew Cody was probably going to feel it, but what the hell.

Cody moved his hand up to Zack's neck, cradling his head as they kept kissing, both boys just enjoying the intimacy of their embrace. It was something forbidden, and yet only something identical twins might understand: there was a special sense of oneness. And of course only Zack and Cody had experienced the unique bonding from the Gemini experiment. But Cody was not really consciously thinking about this. Cody was a brilliant young man, but right now he was running all on feelings.

After several minutes of this, which was slowly escalating as they pulled their bodies closer together and their kisses grew more intense, Zack pulled back a little.

Cody stared at Zack in alarm. "What, did I do something wrong?"

Zack chuckled. "No, of course not. Don't be so uptight Cody, it's just you and me." He brushed his brother's hair out of his eyes. "Actually, that was awesome." He ran his hand up and down Cody's side, then down over his flat stomach. "This actually feels great bro. You're a great kisser."

"For a guy." Cody volunteered ruefully. Then as Zack cupped his little butt and pulled them against each other, he realized that his brother was hard too.

"No, silly. For anyone. That little make-out session was the best ever for me, and I've kissed a lot of girls."

"It was really nice for me too." Cody smiled shyly. "Maybe it's because we know each other so well, even if we are different from each other."

"Maybe not so different after all."

"But Zack…" Cody gently caressed his twin's soft chest, "It's not the same now, is it? We're not just playing."

"Geeze." It was Zack's turn to get choked up and have to pause. "No, it's not. Cody, I know I tease you and I get you into trouble but you also know that I would do anything for you if things got really bad."

"I know." Cody laid his head on Zack's chest.

"I'm glad you came back tonight and we're here together." Zack pulled the covers up and put his arm protectively around his brother. "You know how much I love you."

"Who knew you could be so nice?" Cody grinned.

"Don't tell anyone, you'll ruin my reputation!"

End of Part 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Justin and Max get to know each other better... (warning: brother sex!)

Justin Russo woke up at six am, as he always did, no matter what. He had a routine every day, even on weekends and summer, and being on a cruise ship somewhere in the Caribbean sea did not confuse his internal clock. What did confuse him was realizing that there was a half-naked body draped over him, the bed was sort of 'thrumming,' and that he was also half-naked, not wearing his usual Captain Jim-bob Sherwood pajamas. As Justin was wont to do, he freaked out, just a little. Then it all came back to him in a huge flood of memory and emotion, and confusion.

Of course, he was on a cruise ship. Across the cabin, through the partially open curtains leading to the balcony, there was a gray predawn light starting to come in. That explained the vibration.

Oh, god, he'd met this really cute blond guy who was a student on the ship, and they had done… all kinds of things together. But that was not who was on him.

'Ohgodohgodohgod!' The warm body half on him, half wrapped around him, was his cute (okay, becoming handsome) teenage brother Max, who was obviously also wearing almost nothing. Max had his arm around Justin, his face lying on his chest, and one leg flopped over him. Justin looked down at his brother, who he had to admit looked downright angelic, sleeping with his head resting on Justin's chest, a little smile on his face. This was at the same time really nice and really awkward. He remembered their talk last night, and how they had both admitted their 'affection' for each other, and how they had even kissed… really kissed. And then Justin started to get an erection again. Even more awkward: Max's leg was right over his groin, so he was going to feel it.

Justin closed his hazel eyes, took slow, deep breaths, and tried to think about what to do. 'Think about kittens!' Zeke had said to him once years earlier when they had talked about how they would get random hardons at school. But just as he tried to concentrate on those annoying little furballs (he was allergic to cats, along with cinnamon), Max stirred and writhed a little, rubbing his thigh against Justin's hardon, and - almost as bad – his hand strayed onto Justin's chest and lightly cupped one of his defined blocky pectorals.

Justin was the last person to be vain about his body, but he did work very, very hard to be in the best shape that be could; he was after all a certified Monster Hunter. And he wanted to look good for Juliet… 'Oh Justin, quit lying to yourself. You like it when you catch Zeke looking at your chest, and that's why you wear those tight dress shirts to teach your wizard class, there are a couple of really hot guys in the back row you are trying to impress.' Justin sighed. 'Yeah, I'm gay; I should just get over it.' Then he whispered it to himself out loud. "I, Justin, Vincenzo Pepe Russo, am gay." Then he opened his eyes, stared at the ceiling and tried to let it sink in. 'What will mom and dad think? Alex? What about my friends? Zeke? At least I guess Maxie will be okay.'

Max chose that moment to squeeze Justin's muscular pec, grind his crotch against Justin's thigh, and make a cute little whimpering sound in his sleep. Justin put his arm around his slim little brother, and that was apparently enough to wake Max up, at least partially. He, unlike Justin, was not a 'morning person.'

"Hmm, bro." Max rubbed his smooth cheek against Justin's shoulder and snuggled closer.

"Max… Maxie," (Justin secretly loved calling his little brother by the affectionate name they used when he was a little boy), "Can we talk about, um, stuff?"

"Sure." Max still sounded sleepy, but he propped himself up on his side. He also kept one hand on Justin's chest and his leg over his older brother's lap. He blinked his big, light brown eyes and grinned crookedly. "I missed sleeping with you, like when we were kids. You're really buff now, though." He gave Justin's pec and gentle squeeze and ran his thumb over his nipple – which immediately began to stand up.

"Max!" Justin tried to sound lecturely, but it just came out as a kind of hiss of enjoyment. "Where… how did you learn to be like this?"

"Like what?" Max looked genuinely confused (an expression usually on his face). "I know what feels good on my body, I just figured. Should I stop?" His last question was not even teasing, just totally innocent naïve Max.

Justin kept one arm around Max's back but also put one hand on top of his little brother's hand, which was just plain making him crazy. "Well, it feels really good, I won't lie."

"That's smart of you Justin, cause you are a terrible liar!" Max said with a little giggle.

"How do you know?!" Justin glared at him.

"Alex and I rate how bad your lies are, dude. On a scale of lame to pathetic."

"Okay I don't want to know any more about that." Justin sighed.

"So you wanna talk about last night?"

"Yeah. I just want you to know that, no matter what Max, I love you so much…"

Suddenly Max propped himself higher so he could look his older brother face on. "Justin! What do you mean 'no matter what'? Are you sorry that we did stuff?" He sounded hurt and a little angry.

It was Justin's turn to look hurt. "No! I just… you're my little brother; you're only 15 and I'm 18. I'm an adult. I just want to be sure I didn't, you know, take advantage of you."

"You're kidding, right? I got in bed with you, I told you how I felt. It's not like I resisted when we kissed! And I think I grabbed your butt!"

"Well, true." Justin blushed.

"Bro, maybe I should ask you if you really want to do more with me like you say you do, not because you feel sorry for me or something. Cause, you know… if your night with Cody was anything like mine with Zack, even though it might be really fun, it might be kind of weird after. But, if you really feel that way about me, you want to be with me that way, then I sure am up for it. And we'll always be brothers, okay?" Max looked up through his thick eyelashes at his older brother.

'Wow, again, I have so underestimated Max. What has been going on in his head the last few years? In some ways I feel like he is more mature than me.' He looked his little brother in the eyes, ran his fingertips over Max's smooth cheek and smiled. "Maxie, I promise, I meant what I said. I have been attracted to you… well I guess since you really grew up a year or so ago and went from my cute little brother to this handsome hot young man. And I felt guilty, because you were my brother. I never thought you might actually feel the same way about me."

"Yeah what are the odds?" Max grinned. Then he suddenly climbed on top of Justin, and grabbed his wrists, pulling his unresisting brother's muscular arms up over his head.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"Showing you that I want you bro, and I am not a little kid anymore." Then Max grabbed his wand from the night table and recited "'Wristo Christo Restraino!'"

Suddenly Justin's wrists were bound to the upper corners of the bed in orange strips of soft silk. "Where did you learn that spell!?" He demanded incredulously.

"You don't wanna know, something about that artist who covers things in orange curtains." Max smiled crookedly as he threw all the covers off the bed, leaving his older brother lying spread-eagle and exposed except for his boxers. Max sat back to admire his handiwork. His brother looked even hotter as his muscles flexed, trying to escape his bonds. 'Wow Justin really does have an amazing body. Look at those guns!' "They don't hurt, do they? They aren't supposed to hurt."

"No, but, this is embarrassing! Max! Let me go!" Justin tugged at the soft silk restraints. Actually they did not hurt at all; in fact they gave a little, and he thought if he really tried he could probably break free of them, or certainly he knew a spell or two. But he could not deny that it was strangely exciting that Max wanted him in this position. He was becoming fully erect in his boxers, something that Max did not miss.

"Oh look, big strong smart wizard Justin isn't in control for a change! And I think it kind of excites little Justin!" Max teased. He straddled Justin's legs and ran his fingers over Justin's hardon through his boxers.

"Oh man, Max, what are you doing?" Justin moaned, thrashing on the bed. "Max, let me go!"

"Nope, not until we agree that we are equals, maybe not in the Wizard Competition, but as far as who came on to whommm." Max leaned over his brother, and this time, he was sounding teasing as he smiled his best charming smile.

"Okay, just…" Justin struggled fitfully against the straps. "Wait, you knew how to use 'whom' rather than 'who,' what is going - ?"

But Max didn't wait for Justin to finish. He leaned down, down, until his full pouty lips touched his brother's. Justin's half-hearted attempts to get free subsided and he went totally limp – except for his mouth, which responded eagerly to Max's kiss. For a few moments their lips pressed hard while tongues began to dance together.

But Max was in a teasing mood. He pulled back up, grinning now, his face framed by that wild shock of brown hair. "You really do like me… that way!"

Justin glared up at him. "Max I told you I did! Why are you doing this?" He yanked at the straps again.

"I dunno. Maybe because it's the first time I really feel like I can make you do what I want, and I like it!" Max leered. He sat up, slid his fingers into the waistband of Justin's boxers, then looked up teasingly at his brother.

"Max… what are you doing?" Justin asked nervously.

"What does it look like?" Max grinned.

"Max, I don't know if we really should… I don't know if I'm ready. Please." Justin's voice rose in a sort of pleading whine and his breath started to come in short gasps, causing his chest and abs to rise and fall rapidly.

"Why not, bro?" Max looked genuinely confused. "I've seen you naked before, though it's been awhile."

Justin relaxed a little, though he was acutely aware of his brother's fingers still in the waistband of his boxers, very close to his throbbing erection. "Uh, I think it's a little different now."

"Cause you got a hardon? What's wrong with that? You got one cause of me, and I want to see it. I'll show you mine." Max smirked.

"Max! Justin hissed, glaring at his brother. "Once we go there, we can't go back."

"I'm counting on it." Max said, his voice serious. Then he slowly pulled the waistband up and away from Justin's body to clear his cock, which was sticking up at an angle. Then he eased them down, revealing his brother's beautiful, eight inch long, thick, cut cock. "Wow Justin, it's bigger than I remembered." Max breathed in awe. "The end of it is huge!"

"Max, please…" Justin begged quietly, feeling really vulnerable to be lying there naked (not to mention tied up) while his little brother admired his hard dick.

"What, bro?" Max grinned at him then, putting his hands on Justin's strong quads. "It's not like you should be embarrassed, that is one big dick." Then he suddenly yanked his brother's boxers the rest of the way off, tossed them on the floor, and gently laid himself on top of Justin's body, their faces inches apart. "Bro, your eyes are so much cooler than mine, they are like, different colors, green and blue and gray and brown."

"They are not, Max! Yours are that light brown that catches the light sometimes and have this glow that…"

And that was when Max lowered his head down onto Justin and their lips met again. And Justin tugged fitfully at the restraints, wanting to hug and caress his little brother, but on the other hand kind of wanting this little fantasy to play out as Max ran his hands over his body. Max ground his hips against Justin, his cock obviously just as hard as his brother's, as they were separated only by the thin fabric of Max's boxers. Max kept slowly humping Justin as they kissed, running his hands over his brother's helpless naked body as Justin started to rock his hips back up to meet his brother's thrusts. It was Max who first stuck his tongue in Justin's mouth this time, causing his brother to involuntarily buck up with his strong legs, and almost break one of the bonds. Max held his brother's head as they passionately kissed and ground their sweaty, sinewy bodies together.

"Maxie, please, let me go! I want to hold you too…" Justin whispered hoarsely after he broke the kiss, gasping. He opened his powerful legs wide and tried to hook them around Max's, but his little brother was too fast.

Max hopped up on the bed on his feet still straddling Justin, hands on hips. "In a second, bro. I just wanted you to see what I was wearing, what we both got all our wet stuff all over!" Then he grinned triumphantly.

Justin gasped "My Captain Jim-bob Sherwood boxers! Max, how could you!" Justin struggled, but secretly he was even more turned on that Max was wearing his favorite soft boxers, which hung loosely off his skinny hips. But then Justin forgot about the boxers for a moment as Max slid them down his legs, revealing his upturned light brown cock and tight balls. His cock looked almost as long as Justin's already, though maybe not as thick. It was circumcised like his was, thicker at the base than at the end, and while the head was larger, it was not the big cap that Justin had. Max knelt over his brother, grabbing the boxers in one hand, still smiling.

Justin immediately felt guilty looking at his little brother's cock – and almost as guilty thinking of it as a 'cock' in his mind – ''penis' Justin!' – and tried to look away but it was so sexy and beautiful, different from his own in a lot of ways, even though Max was his brother. Clearly Max got a lot of the Latin blood while he got the Italian, Justin's analytic mind was processing. But in the back of his mind, he wanted… oh god what did he want? He wanted to feel his little brother's cock, to taste it, to…

Meanwhile, Max straddled Justin's waist, settling himself down, with Justin's hard cock underneath him, and his own cock bobbing above Justin's heaving six-pack stomach. "You okay, bro?" Max grinned as his wavy hair fell over his face again.

"I'd feel better if you let me go, Max! We can play games another time."

"Promise?" Max smiled, but he had already grabbed his wand. "'Wristo Releaso!'" The orange silk bonds fell away with a sparkle of light.

"Thanks Max." Justin smiled, then gently put his hands on his little brother's flanks, running his hands up and down the smooth light brown skin.

Max set his wand aside, put his palms on Justin's strong pecs, and slowly leaned down. "Justin, I may be dumb, but I'm not that dumb."

"Actually, Max, I don't think you are dumb, and neither does Professor Crumbs."

"What?" Max sat up, still straddling his brother.

Justin smiled crookedly up at Max. "Professor Crumbs sort of said I should not say anything but he didn't come out and tell me not to. He says wizards work in different ways. There's me, I study and learn all the spells. There's Alex, who gets in trouble and sometimes figures her way out unless I help her, and there is you."

"What am I, the loser?" Max frowned.

"No! You are different Max! You invent spells out of nothing! That is a special gift! I learn spells. Alex corrupts them for her own selfish whatever. But you just make things up and sometimes they work."

"Justin I really hope you are not just teasing me, cause, um, we are naked and were kissing, and, oh man, oh..."

"No I never tease you Max. You are special." Justin tenderly pulled his younger brother down on top of him and tugged the sheet and blanket over them. He wasn't sure why it might help but he rocked his skinny brother back and forth on top of him as the youth just held him silently for a long time. Then out of the blue, Max spoke, his lips against Justin's chest.

"So, anyway, I know how good a wizard you are. You could have gotten out of those stupid straps a while ago. I used the play-binding spell on purpose. I knew, since you are so strong, you could break the bonds in a second. Besides, even without your wand, I bet you could have used some magic to get out of them if you really wanted to. I never meant to force you, it was kind of a test."

"To be sure that I really wanted you…?"

Max blushed. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure you weren't just, you know, trying to make me feel better like you sometimes do, and you really wanted it."

"Max, you were right about everything; you have nothing to be sorry about." Justin pulled Max against him as hard as he could, wrapping both arms around the slender teenager, holding their bodies close. Max laid his head on Justin's shoulder, their bodies still somewhat entangled.

"Justin I have wanted this so bad! For years! I have wanted to be with you just like this, just you. I laid at night in bed thinking about you in the next room. It was like torture. I even thought about using magic." Max sighed, running his fingers through his brother's thick black hair.

"I hope it's not too disappointing." Justin whispered in his ear.

"Are you kidding? It is way better than I ever imagined. Maybe I am not an experienced judge but you are an awesome kisser, the best cuddler, the hottest body to snuggle with. And I guess the grades for other stuff will wait." Max tweaked Justin's nipple playfully

"Max! I can't believe you even… oh, I give up!" Justin laid his head back on the pillow.

"Justin, did you… did you ever think about me?" Max asked with unusual trepidation.

Justin could feel the tension returning to his little brother's body. "Max, the last couple of years, I could not help myself from checking out your cute little butt, how you've grown and your body matured, how handsome you've become. And I felt so guilty having thoughts I shouldn't about you, never imagining that you might have the same thoughts about me."

"You think I have a cute butt?" Max said with a grin, as usual taking one little thing out of a long serious confession.

"Yes Maxie, you have a really cute butt." Justin smiled. And then he smacked his little brother on his ass. "And, you are far more sneaky and clever than I have given you credit for."

Max just smiled his mischievous smile, lowered himself onto his older brother, and as they both closed their eyes, they tenderly kissed again. Justin could feel his cock swell in desire even with this sweet kiss. His hands roamed lightly over Max's smooth shoulders and back. Max moaned plaintively into Justin's mouth as their lips worked together, and the older Russo boy thought it was about the cutest sound he had ever heard. Their hard cocks were rubbing against each other and leaking precum.

Justin felt his hands straying almost on their own down over the small of Max's lean back onto his little round perky ass, pulling on it as they thrust against each other. And as he cupped and squeezed Max's strong glutes, his little brother pushed as hard as he could against Justin, pulled his mouth away from their kiss and whispered "I want you so bad bro." And he ground himself against Justin's rock hard pole. Then Max started to kiss Justin's neck, working his way down to his chest. Then with his hand on one pec, Max started to lick and suck on Justin's other nipple.

The elder Russo boy groaned and arched his back; never had he felt anything like this, even when he had played with his own nipples while masturbating, and even when he and Cody had played around. But still in the back of his mind was this guilt and confusion: this was his little brother Max doing this to him. His smokin' hot little brother. Dammit! 'I love him so much, but do I love him this way? I know I'm attracted to his beautiful body, but… I am so confused!'

Then as Max kept licking, sucking and even gently biting Justin's nipple, his hand slipped down over his tensing abs… down to rub around in his curly little bush of black pubes, and then to suddenly wrap his long fingers around Justin's thick shaft. 'Wow he is so big' Max thought, 'I really want to make him happy but wow. I can't believe we're doing this. I have dreamed about this, being with Justin, wow even kissing him is so awesome, and I love how he gets all shaky when I feel his hot body. Could he really be as nervous about this as me? Man, his body is so hot…' Max ran his other hand up over Justin's torso to his pecs again. 'He's perfect, and he's my brother. I don't know why this is wrong. I love him, I want to make him feel good. He's so shy, and girls have hurt him again and again. I'd never hurt him.'

Meanwhile, Justin gasped as Max gently took hold of his aching cock. This was the second time in twelve hours, and the second time in his life, that someone had held on to his bare cock. 'I can't believe this is happening!' Being with Cody was amazing, and he really had feelings for him, but being with Max was something different. For better or worse, he and Max had a different kind of bond. 'Maybe Max just has misplaced affection issues… oh my god!' Justin tried to rationalize until Max began to stroke him, and his kisses worked down over his perfect six-pack. He had the urge to stop it, to just pull Max up and hug him and stop the sexual thing, but he couldn't.

Max paused for a second and raised his head, but he kept playing with his older brother's hard swollen cock. "Bro you have a rockin' body, your abs are amazing!"

"C'mon Max, you have nice ones too!" Justin's voice cracked as he reached down to run his fingers over Max's lean, toned torso.

"Nothing like your muscles. Especially this one." He grinned, pleased with himself over his little pun, as he gently pulled Justin's cock up and away from his stomach so it was standing almost vertical. A little clear drop of precum was on the tip.

"Maxie… Max…?" Justin told himself he shouldn't look but he couldn't help it as Max lowered his mouth over the big purple head of his cock. Justin was secretly proud of his dick, though he also sometimes wondered if it would ever see any action. He never in his wildest dreams imagined that this cruise would create such opportunities.

Max first just licked the tip, tasting the sweet precum. Justin gasped and shivered. Max worked his agile tongue over it, got the mushroom head in his mouth, tightened his lips and sucked and licked the underside, while working the base of the cock with one hand, and Justin's big balls with the other. He was glad for his practice with Zack, but Justin was a lot bigger. In a way it was really hot that his older brother was such a secret stud, but in another, it was really intimidating.

Meanwhile, Justin pretty much gave up resisting. He gently put his right hand on Max's head, running his fingers through his soft brown hair. With his left hand he started to tweak his own nipple, like he sometimes did when he masturbated. He spread his big strong legs open for Max, and his brother did not disappoint, pushing them wider. And, moving his hand from Justin's balls, he wiggled a finger into his big brother's tight virgin ass.

"Ohhh!" Justin gasped. 'Oh this is so wrong, so wrong!' Justin thought, but then he conceded, 'Why should this be wrong? We love each other, we both want this. It's not like we are going to get pregnant. I would never hurt Max emotionally or physically, and I don't think he would intentionally hurt me… oh god!' Justin felt a wave of pleasure surge through his body and his big cock jumped when Max found his prostate. 'How does Max even know about this!?' He looked down again and his sexy brother was sucking more and more of Justin's thick shaft into his mouth. It felt incredible… too incredible in fact. He felt his orgasm starting to build, and he wasn't ready to cum yet. "Max, Maxie stop!" Justin begged, gently pulling Max's head away from him. His hard cock slapped wetly against his abs.

"What, Justin, did I hurt you?" Max looked worried. "I saw it… uh… on the internet."

"No, not at all, it felt great, in fact I was getting close to, uh, cumming already. So now I want a turn." He smiled, hooked his hands under Max's underarms and pulled him up so they were face to face. "Time for me to be in charge for a little while." Justin whispered with a smile. Then he wrapped his arms around his lithe brother and rolled them over so he was on top.

Max looked momentarily confused, but then he smiled as Justin settled on top of him. He ran his long-fingered hands over his brother's strong back. Once again their hard cocks were grinding together as Justin rocked slowly up and down against his cute brother, while they looked into each other's eyes. Then Justin lowered his head, and as their eyes closed they kissed again. Max moved one hand up, his fingers splayed as he combed through Justin's thick black hair as their bodies moved together.

Then Justin broke the kiss, but only to begin planting little feathery kisses on Max's smooth cheek, then on his neck. Max turned his head and moaned in pleasure as his older brother licked and sucked on his tender throat. Justin started to move down, hands on Max's lean pecs. His thumbs found the youth's pert little nipples and lightly rubbed them until his mouth made it to one. He flicked his tongue over Max's left nipple, rewarded by a little gasp and a nervous giggle from his brother.

"That tickles!" Max said apologetically.

Justin smiled at his brother. "That was so cute, Max." He slid his hand down over Max's tight six-pack, down over his trembling belly and into the little dark brown bush of pubes.

"Hmmm!" Max almost whined as the older Russo boy's fingers brushed against his aching cock. "Justin, please…"

"What, Maxie?" Justin asked teasingly, as he very gently wrapped his hand around Max's pulsing dick and ran his thumb over the moist tip.

Max's only response was a whimper. His whole body was trembling.

Justin scooted down so he was looking right down on Max's groin. He was so beautiful. He didn't even have a trail yet from his belly button, just a thick little bush above his cock. His cock itself was standing up from his flat belly at a slight angle and seemed to jump a little with his rapid heartbeat. His balls weren't quite as big as Justin's yet, and they were still practically hairless. Justin caged them gently in one hand, feeling their weight. They immediately pulled up towards Max's body, but Max spread his legs open for his brother, knees bent. Still holding Max's warm balls, Justin leaned down and very lightly ran his tongue up the underside of his brother's pulsing cock, ending right at the sensitive spot at the base of the head. A little dollop of precum dribbled from the tip, and before it could fall, Justin took hold of Max's shaft again, aimed it up, and put his lips around the head. He ran his tongue over the tip to scoop up the sweet clear fluid.

"Ohhh man…" Max whispered, his fingers digging into the sheets.

Justin meanwhile was nervous about what to do. He had played with Cody, but of course that was the first time in his life and he barely knew him. Max was special and Justin wanted it to be perfect. At least from his brother's responses, he was enjoying it. Justin ran his tongue over the underside and started to move his mouth up and down while sucking on Max's steel-hard cock. With his right hand he held onto the base of the shaft and rubbed it lightly, and the left he ran over his brother's tight, smooth torso.

"Justin, Justin, oh it feels so good…" Max moaned, his legs moving back and forth. He put one hand lightly on the back of Justin's head - not pushing at all, just to play with his brother's thick ebony hair.

The older Russo worked on sucking more of Max's shaft into his mouth, but would keep going back to just the head, toying with it with his tongue. Meantime, he slid his left hand down to Max's balls again and very gently played with them. Max obligingly spread his legs as wide as he could, and then Justin felt very naughty. 'Heck, if Max can do it, I can.' He took his mouth off Max's cock for a moment (he needed a little rest anyway, his jaw was starting to hurt), and wet his left index finger. Then as he went back down on Max, he rubbed the finger against his brother's pink hairless rosebud.

Max made a little gasp of surprise and jumped, but then relaxed as Justin's finger massaged the sensitive skin.

Then as the elder Russo took more of Max in his mouth, he gently pushed his finger into Max's ass. He felt the strong muscle clamp onto his finger.

"Oh geeze Justin!" Max's whole body convulsed, but as he flopped back down, Justin managed to get a little deeper.

Justin took his mouth off his brother's cock. "Is this okay Max?" He asked as he started working his finger in and out of his brother's tight hole. "I just want it to feel good, like you did to me."

"Go for it man, I was just surprised. Did it feel good when I did it?"

"Yeah it sure did bro, it felt amazing. Do you trust me?"

"Duh, Justin, I trust you throwing spells on me every day. I know… I know you'd never hurt me. Come up here a sec." He gently tugged his brother up so they were facing again.

Justin felt himself tremble. There had been a few times, because of the wizard competition, that he had not helped Max as much as he could have. But his brother didn't seem interested. "Max, I'd never hurt you…"

"Yeah I know, you want to win the competition. And you will. I'm not 'the sharpest knife in the shed' or whatever. I don't care." Max looked up at his brother with his soft brown eyes.

"Maxie…" Justin put his hand tenderly on Max's cheek, his expression sad.

"Oh stop Justin!" Max smiled, "Come here." He grabbed Justin's head and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Max's surprisingly long tongue snaked into Justin's mouth and fenced with his own as their lips locked passionately. Both young men sighed and moaned as they struggled to pull their bodies closer to each other.

Then, both of their chest heaving, Justin pushed himself up over his brother. He looked down with his hazel eyes into Max's deep brown, and he couldn't help smiling, because Max was smiling up at him. Somewhere deep inside him, Justin was torn. He had such a deep affection for his brother, and in a way even the kissing was okay (even though it was certainly not the way brothers would normally kiss) but the sex was so… well, wait. Married straight people had sex and they called it 'making love.' Why couldn't he and his willing brother also show their love?

"Are you okay?" Max looked uncertainly up at his brother.

"If you are, then I am." Justin grinned.

"It feels weird, but also really good, being with you like this."

"I just want to make you feel good, Maxie."

"I know. I trust you bro. But I have to tell you, I am not gonna last much longer."

"Okay, just warn me when you are close, okay?"

"You got it."

Justin scooted back down and began to work on Max again, one hand roaming over the teen's abs and groin, the other using a finger again to gently probe into Max's tender little hole. Meanwhile, he sucked eagerly on his brother's beautiful cock, alternating between up and down on the shaft and working on the head with his lips and tongue. Whatever he was doing seemed to be working because it wasn't long before…

"Justin – oh! Oh man, I'm gonna -" Max started to make little high-pitched gasping sounds and his hips thrust up in time as his fingers dug into Justin's shoulders. His whole body arched up.

But instead of pulling off, Justin held tight on the base of Max's cock while sucking the head and running his tongue on the underside, while working his finger deep inside his brother's ass, rubbing his prostate. He felt the first jet of cum fire out of Max's pulsing cock and hit the back of his mouth. As he swallowed, he thought it was kind of tangy-sweet. He kept working on his now writhing little brother as Max fired several more powerful shots into his mouth before the younger Russo's body started to relax.

"Oh jeeze!" Max exclaimed with a big exhale. He was still breathing hard, and a little sweaty.

Justin let Max's still semi-hard cock slip out of his mouth and levered himself up. "Be right back."

While Max recovered, Justin went to the bathroom, washed out his mouth and brushed his teeth. It wasn't that Max's cum was unpleasant, but it was still a little too weird for him. He also brought a cool moist washcloth to his brother and began to gently wipe him off, starting with his face and working down.

"You don't have to do that." Max pouted, feeling a little of that after-sex embarrassment.

"But I want to. You know sometimes I washed you when you were little."

"I remember. Alex never wanted to take care of me but you did. You tucked me in and even read to me. I don't think I thought about that you were only like three or four years older than me, you seemed so smart and already knew lots of stuff."

"I was reading three grades above my level…" Justin could not resist boasting, not that it would have any meaning to his brother.

"I remember one time you told me you had a fantasy about being in your bed all snuggly and warm, but you were outside in a forest, and it was all windy and cold, but you were warm in your bed. Do you remember that?"

"I do. Actually sometimes I open the windows of my room to make it colder in the winter so I can feel that way. Don't tell dad!" Justin gently ran the washcloth over Max's abs where a little cum had dripped. "But anyway, I'm the oldest. It's my job to look after you and Alex, cause mom and dad have to take care of the shop." Justin didn't mention that of course back then Max was just little Maxie his cute baby brother who he liked to cuddle and tickle and read to. But now Max was all grown up. Nearly as tall as Justin's six feet, deeper voice, hair… He couldn't help noticing that Max's cock was becoming fully hard again. "Wow bro, you're a machine."

"Aw, man." Max felt his cheeks burning. "Put the cloth away and get back in bed please!" He stretched out his arms and made his best pleading little-boy face.

Justin put the cloth in the bathroom, and surreptitiously wiped his eyes with a tissue. 'Darn allergies.' He realized that his cock had softened somewhat, but it was not a big deal. 'I made Max happy, that was what's important.' When he came back in to the main suite he looked around for his boxers.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"You're looking for your boxers! Stop it man! Get in bed, I'm cold!" And we have some unfinished business."

Justin, surprised at the commanding tone coming from his little brother, looked over at him in the growing light. Max was grinning in his usual silly way. "Ohhkay smarty pants, but I am going to do one thing." He walked to the balcony and tugged the heavy curtains closed so the room was in near-darkness again. Somehow it was easier to get into bed naked with his hot brother in the darkness than with the sun shining in.

Then as he walked towards the bed, Max asked, his voice back to his usual higher-pitched tone, "So I'm thinking we might miss breakfast?" He held the sheet and quilt up for his brother to crawl in.

Justin, smiling, pulled Max against him so they lay side by side facing each other under the covers. "That's the great thing about being on a cruise, they serve food all the time. So what is this unfinished business?"

Max furrowed his brows while smiling. "Dude, we need to get you off!"

"You don't have to – "

"Justin I want to!"

"Okay! But can we just, be like this for awhile. Your old brother still needs to recover."

"Yah, right." Max snorted, pulling Justin against him. I bet you could outlast me." He nuzzled into the crook of Justin's shoulder.

The older Russo son could feel his brother start to relax. It didn't take Max long to doze off. He reached over to his wand on the nightstand, waved it in a silent incantation, and set it aside. Gradually the cabin dissolved into a beautiful forest on a winter night, swept by chill breezes. Only their bed and the nightstand remained, with the covers furling in the winds. Then a light snow began to fall, swirling in the wind. No flakes touched the covers to wet them, but a few fell on the faces of the young men cuddled together in the bed, warmed by each other. Justin had always wanted to do this, but casting spells for personal gain was forbidden, despite the fact that Alex seemed to get away with it on an almost daily basis – do not grind teeth, do not grind teeth – he had to do it now, with Max.

To Justin's surprise, Max opened his eyes and smiled, looking up at the trees and the falling snow above them. His hair ruffled in the chilly wind. "Hmmm, it's just like I imagined it bro, this is better than any cruise." Then he pulled his brother even tighter in a hug for warmth against the cold forest around them. He closed his eyes as a few flakes touched his light brown cheeks. "Are there any gay wizards?"

"I guess there must be." Justin pulled the covers a little higher over them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Justin and Max napped a little while longer, snuggled together, until the winter spell evaporated and they were once again in their cabin.

"I'm hungry." Max murmured.

"I can feel your tummy rumbling."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. So should we get dressed and go see what kind of food they have out now?"

"Yeah, then let's come back here." Max nuzzled his older brother's neck.

"Oh, what for?" Justin could not help smiling a little, gently holding his lean brother.

Max wrapped his hand around his brother's already semi-hard cock. "Cause I want to play some more."

"You are so bad!" Justin said with a little chuckle.

The younger Russo son looked into his brother's eyes, his expression serious. "Dude, I want to do everything with you. I want you to, you know, have me."

Justin couldn't keep his big dick from suddenly springing to full hardness while his pulse quickened. "Max, are you sure? I hear that it can hurt, at least at first."

"Justin, I know you won't hurt me."

"Of course I never would on purpose Max. But, let's talk about it later. We both smell pretty rank right now."

"You don't like my B.O.?" Max pouted, then promptly shoved his armpit into his brother's face.

"Peyew!" But Justin was actually kind of turned on by the musky man-boy smell of his brother. 'Might have to explore that later.'

"Well, then let's take a shower together!" Max grinned, clambering out of the bed and strutting to the bathroom.

"Be right there." Justin paused a moment to admire that perky little ass as Max headed away. He had to admit, his cock was rock hard and he was thinking how hot it would be to really make love to Max, to be joined together… "Oh god…" he moaned out load.

They managed to behave (mostly) in the shower together, though Max could not resist washing Justin's chest over and over. Then they dressed, ate like pigs on one of the buffets, and went back to their cabin. The door had barely closed before Max was stripping out of his shorts and shirt.

"Woah, where's the fire, bro?" Justin said with a little laugh.

"In my pants! I am so horny, Justin! And you haven't even cum once yet, come on!"

Justin sat on the bed. "I dunno, I could use a nap, maybe out on the Skydeck…" He looked at his little brother with a teasing smirk.

"Stop it!" Max grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother.

"I'm sorry!" Justin smiled, deflecting the pillow. For some reason now he was feeling so shy.

Max sat down next to his brother. "Dude. You didn't like what we did?

"Of course I did, Max. But, I don't know; is this right?" Justin looked troubled.

"Oh don't go there, it's a little late. You liked it, I like it. No one is gonna get pregnant. We are both virgins…" Max looked at his brother expectantly.

Justin blushed.

"Justin I want to do it now, please. I am so horny to try it. Your finger felt so good inside me. You were touching something inside my butt that made my dick feel really good, if that makes any sense."

"That's your prostate, Max, and yeah I've heard that it can feel really good when it gets rubbed the right way."

"No wonder guys like to get it up the butt! I can't wait to feel your dick man." Max grinned at his older brother, all boyish eagerness, running his hand over Justin's leg.

"My dick is a lot bigger than my finger, dude." Justin warned.

"I know; your dick is real big! But guys can do it, we know they do. Justin please, I want you so bad!" Max pleaded. He ran his hand up higher on Justin's strong thigh, then wiggled his eyebrows. He also already had an obvious tent in his boxers.

Justin tried not to laugh at Max's cute but comical seduction. "Okay, just I don't want to hurt you Maxie." But secretly inside, Justin was so turned on at the thought of putting his cock inside his brother's beautiful little round bum that he thought he might explode right there. He had to rearrange his hardon even in his baggy shorts.

"Stand up, bro." Max said suddenly, and almost without thinking, Justin complied. Max smiled, grabbed the hem of Justin's t-shirt and started to lift it. Justin raised his arms, and Max slowly pulled it off him. And as they stood face-to-face, Justin realized that his younger brother really had grown to be nearly as tall as him… and so handsome. They looked into each other's eyes, suddenly both quiet and serious.

It took his breath away. "Max, Maxie…" He very gently put his hands on his brother's hips, slid them lightly up and down his flanks, feeling his brother's chest rise and fall with his breathing.

As they started to move closer, Max slid his hands over Justin's powerful glutes, spreading his fingers to grip his brothers rounded ass. "Justin, I don't want to pressure you, but you're so hot, and you got me so worked up, and I love you so much—"

Then Justin pulled Max in for a kiss, because otherwise he thought hearing this was going to make him cry.

*** KNOCK KNOCK * ** "Room service!"

"Oh my god!" Both teens leapt apart like they had the same magnetic charge, and gasped for breath. Then they stared at each other.

"I didn't order room service!" Justin glared at Max accusingly, though he could not figure when Max could possibly have ordered room service.

"Well neither did I! Though it sounds like fun, they bring food to you!" Max countered, trying to glare back, but really failing at glaring as usual.

"Get in the bathroom and hide; you're practically naked!" Justin made frantic shooing motions then spun around the room. "Shirt, need money for tip… who ordered this?" Then he got to the door, peeked through the peephole, saw it was a porter with a cart, then cracked the door and peeked around it. "Um, we didn't order room service."

The (rather cute, young) porter looked at his ticket. "Oh this is compliments of London Tipton: 'For the winner of the Essay Contest, and looking forward to meeting you at the reception tonight, Mister Russo.'"

"Oh wow, that was very nice of her." Justin said, opening the door for the porter, who wheeled in the cart. He assumed that the porter would leave, but he proceeded to transfer the cart contents to a small dining table, and describe the contents. Justin felt suddenly very self-conscious, since he had not managed to put his shirt back on, and he noticed how the porter was looking at him rather appraisingly.

"We have a fruit plate, including mangoes, pineapples, melons, grapes. Assorted cheeses and bread, and two bottles of Crystal Champagne. Allow me to open one for you."

"Um, well that's not necessary. Actually, you see, I'm not really—"

At that moment, Max burst out of the bathroom in a Tipton robe. "Champagne! I'll have a glass, my good man!"

The porter then grinned widely, looked from Justin to Max and back again, and said "Very good!"

Justin just sat on the bed and watched helplessly while Max bantered with the porter and ate cheese. 'Oh my god, Max and I don't look that much alike, and maybe he thinks we are a couple… well, we ARE a couple, kind of. Max is so at ease, while I am freaking out. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just enjoy this? This is like a dream! Max and me alone on this ship, and it turns out he has the same feelings for me that I do for him, and we have a week to do whatever we want, and… god he looks so cute standing there just yammering away with the porter. I just want to run my fingers through his hair and kiss him all over, and… oh shit, hardon. That porter must realize that we are not twenty-one and he is serving us alcohol. Though we're out in the middle of the ocean and I don't know what laws are here, and he's just following orders…'

The porter skillfully popped the cork on the expensive champagne and poured two flutes. He gave one to Max, and when he presented one to Justin, the older Russo finally came to his senses and tried to give the porter a tip. "Oh you don't need to tip me, it's included." The porter smiled, glancing appreciatively at Justin's chest. "I wish you two gentlemen a very enjoyable cruise!"

The door closed behind the porter, and Justin turned around to see Max raising his glass to him. "This just gets better and better!"

"Wow. I don't think they understand that we're underage! And I can't believe you ate so much cheese." Justin raised an eyebrow.

"Aw Justin! We gotta have a little of this bubbly! Mom and dad have let us have a little bit on New Years for a few years, and even some wine once and while because it is an Italian tradition. We can't let it go to waste! It's not like we are driving or gonna get wasted or anything."

"I don't know, Max. I'm responsible for you while we are here…"

"Justin this is perfect!" It'll help us relax for you know what! You were worried about it hurting me; this will make it easier. Please? I won't drink it unless you say it is okay. I don't want to make you mad because we are having such a great time. But I don't think it will hurt." He sat next to Justin on the bed again and made his best innocent Max face.

"Well, you are right, mom and dad do let us have a glass on New Years, and wine once in awhile. Dad says it is an old Italian thing. And now that the porter opened the bottle it will go to waste if we don't drink it. What the heck." He smiled.

"Yeah! Oh, and that room service dude was totally flirting with you!" Max clinked his glass with Justin's… then proceeded to down almost the entire thing in one gulp while Justin had a sip.

"Max!" Justin gasped.

"Getting the party started!" Max stood up, and started dancing around as if he was already drunk, which was of course impossible. He got the bottle and refilled his glass.

"Max, stop it and come here!" Justin again tried to sound officious, but at the same time, his tall lean brother swaying his hips around in the slowly opening robe was just turning him on. "I wanted to show you something."

"Sure, bro, what?" Max sat close, smiling his charming wide smile. 'Damn, why does Justin always look so sweet and innocent? I am younger and I feel like I am seducing him.' Max sat up straight and pulled his robe together.

"You didn't have to do that, it was looking… hot… open." Justin said hesitantly. 'I can't believe we have had oral sex and now I am shy about asking him to show his chest. I am such a loser.' "Anyway, there is this thing I wanted to try that two people sometimes do when they drink champagne, it's just a ritual thing, but I wanted to try it."

"Sure." Max absentmindedly brushed his hair out of his eyes with one hand while holding the other hand out with the champagne.

Then Justin realized that since he was left-handed he needed to switch, then he reached out. "What we do is wrap our wrists around each other and drink." And he held Max's wrist and started to show him how.

"But why…?" But then Max realized, because it brought their faces close together, and they looked each other close in the eyes as they drank their own glasses, but had their arms together. Then he only sipped. Plus with his young metabolism, the first glass was already starting to hit.

And this time-to his surprise-Justin took a big swig, and smiled at his little brother. "I'm… so glad we're doing this Max." Justin felt himself blushing.

"Aw what, just getting along as brothers… or other stuff?" Max grinned.

"I think you know I mean both." Justin admitted.

"I think it would be more fun if you had to drink from my glass, then I could 'accidentally' spill it on you, and then lick it off you." Max grinned.

"When did you become such a bad boy?" Justin furrowed his brows. "You really never messed around with anyone before?"

"No one I swear, just a couple of little kisses with girls, yuck, and then well Zack last night, we did mess around. But Justin, as cute as he was, I wanted to be with you."

Justin looked glumly at his sexy lean brother next to him and took another swig of champagne. He was already feeling a little lightheaded, but it must be his imagination. "So you mean he was really a lot hotter than me, but you wanted to make your nerdy older brother feel better?" He had to admit, he was baiting Max, hoping to get him to admit that he really was…

"Oh shut up! How many times you want me to tell you?" Max smacked his brother across the back leaving a momentary five-fingered red mark. "Oh, jeeze! I'm sorry man!"

Justin looked surprised at first, then realized that his brother had been right. He was being an ass. A fucking ass ('omg, did I think that, am I drunk?'). He and his incredibly hot brother had been intimate and expressed their love, and Max had offered everything to him, and he had still been all whiny, and second-guessing. "No, Max, I'm sorry! I'm being a jerk!" He put his glass down, put Max's down and hugged his brother as hard as he could. They fell back on the bed, and he started kissing Max on his smooth, tender neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to doubt you."

"Oh, Justin, you know… oh shit! Jeez I think the cham-campa-stuff has gone to my head."

"Just so you don't get sick!" Justin smiled down at his brother.

"Oh hell no! I just feel really good! But I better wait before I have any more."

"That's a good idea. Me too." Justin leaned down then and gently kissed Max, who returned it in kind at first, but then slid his hands up around his brother and pulled him closer while pressing his lips against his older brother's. Justin slid his hands down Max's body, pushing the robe open so their bare chests were together, and his little brother moaned into his mouth. Justin could feel Max's hardon already pressing against his thigh. He ran his fingers over Max's smooth chest, found one of his little nipples and started gently tweaking it. He felt Max smile against his lips.

"That tickles!" Max gasped, and started writhing on the bed.

"I figured it might!" Justin grinned down at him, then snuck both hands up under Max's arms-where he was just getting a little bit of hair—and really started tickling him.

"Oh god, no! Justin!" Max squealed, trying to get away while giggling uncontrollably. "You will make me puke if you don't stop!"

"Okay!" Justin smiled, "I just wanted to get you out of this." He eased the robe off of his brother.

"Well all you had to do was ask." Max grinned. "Now about those ugly shorts…"

"My shorts are not ugly!" Justin said indignantly, then he had to smile when he realized Max was teasing him. 'How does he always get me?'

"Well they look hot cause they have that big tent in them, but it must be uncomfortable. Here lemme help with that." Max leaned over, unbuttoned the shorts and slowly unzipped them, revealing Justin's huge bulge trapped at an angle in his briefs. "Ohh, sexy black low-rise briefs Justin, I didn't know you had these." Max wiggled his beautiful eyebrows.

Justin felt his face growing hot. "Well, I, um…"

"Aw shut up Justin! They're hot!" Max laughed, as he yanked off Justin's baggy shorts. "You wore them for me, didn't you?" He asked, crawling back on top of his brother, then playfully grabbing his wrists and putting them over Justin's head.

"We're not gonna play that bondage game again, are we?" Justin looked alarmed.

"Naw, unless you want to." Max leaned down close.

Justin saw his chance, grabbed his lighter (and unresisting) brother, And flipped them over so he was on top. "Or I get to tie you up."

"That could be fun too." Max smiled innocently, but at the same time, his hands were back on Justin's glutes, kneading the big muscles. "Damn Justin but you have a strong butt."

Max's actions just made Justin grind his hips against his brother, and Max opened his legs, so their cocks were rubbing together through their underwear while they stared into each other's eyes. Justin thought that looking at another person this long would get weird or awkward, but once in awhile one of them would just smile, as they slowly ground together, running their hands over each other.

Finally, though Max hooked his thumbs into Justin's briefs and said. "Time for these to go."

Justin made a little whimpering sound of protest but he lifted himself up, and Max was careful to pull the front of them away from his cock, which popped out as big as ever.

Max slid them down, and as Justin kicked them off he said, "Now isn't that better?"

"Yeah now your turn, smarty." Justin crawled down, and got Max's boxers off, and next thing he knew he was facing his younger brother's beautiful light brown cock, hard and bobbing slightly in time with his heartbeat. He looked up at Max, and their eyes met. Max's cheeks looked a little red, even behind his Latino genetics. He smiled his cute innocent smile, which seemed so incongruous to Justin, about to do something incestuous and gay.

"Dude." Max looked at him, suddenly very serious. "It's okay if you don't want to. We can just hang out, but I hope we can cuddle or—"

But then Justin aimed his hot little brother's cock up and took as much of it as he could down his throat. He had to admit that the alcohol probably helped, because he almost gagged as he started to suck on Max, but he didn't, even though he took just about all of his brother's beautiful seven inches. It did take him a few seconds to get into a rhythm again and enjoy it, running his tongue over the underside of his teen brother's cock, making Jake give him a little precum, while he milked his balls…

"Ohhh, man, Justin, yeah!" Max moaned, but after a minute he stopped his brother. "Dude, that is awesome, but you have not cum yet, and I want us to do it."

Justin looked up at Max, breathing hard, his face flushed. "Are you sure?"

But in answer, Max managed to get his brother onto his back, shimmy down, and in a moment he was staring at Justin Russo's thick eight inch cock. The big blunt head was bright purple and leaking a little precum. The head was bigger than the rest of the shaft, which was pretty much a uniform circumference. He wrapped his mouth around the head, eagerly sucking it while squeezing the base of his brother's hard cock. He did his best to imitate his brother, running his tongue along the underside of the head as he sucked, and Justin seemed to love that. His legs would move back and forth and his hands would clutch on Max's shoulders.

"Oh! Max, stop, bro, omg I will cum if you don't stop!" Justin gently tried to pull his brother off his spasming dick. Justin was only 18; he knew he could cum and be ready to go again pretty quickly, but for some reason he wanted to hold this one for his brother, who was all about the, well, the…

Max leered at his brother, a little precum at the corner of his mouth. "Just getting you ready, bro."

"As if I needed to be gotten ready!"

"I got some stuff that should make it easier too!" Max said eagerly. He hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, to return a moment later with a little plastic bottle. He tossed it to Justin.

"What's this?" The elder Russo looked at the bottle suspiciously. "And where did you get it?"

"It's lubricant, dude, and I got it at the ship's drug store."

Justin's jaw fell and his eyes popped wide open. "When did you buy this?"

"I picked it up on the way back from Zack's cabin," Max said with a casual shrug. "You know, be prepared."

Max immediately flopped on his back at the edge of the bed and grabbed the insides of his knees with his hands, spreading his legs wide and revealing his pink little hole. His young teen balls were tight, and his lovely big brownish Latino cock was hard against his flat tummy. His little 6-pack was super-defined as he worked to hold his legs up, offering himself to his big brother. "C'mon Justin, please fuck me. I know you want to." Max said in the sexiest low voice he could manage.

Justin was taken aback for a moment. Here was his cute little brother Max, now on his back, rocking his long slim legs up and presenting his little butt-hole for Justin to stick his cock into. What the hell was going on? But he could not deny the feeling inside him, the lust surging in him to take just what sexy Max was offering. He wanted to make love to his hot little brother, and, yeah he wanted to fuck him.

"Max…" he growled, sliding over, and grabbing a pillow to push under Max's skinny hips. His hands were shaking as he opened the lube and put a little on his fingers. He very gently started to work one finger into Max's little puckered butt. "Does that feel okay?" He asked hoarsely. The muscle ring of Max's butt seemed really tight.

"Ohh, yeah, Justin!" Max let his head fall back and moaned.

Emboldened, Justin worked his finger in all the way, then worked it in and out, while with the other hand started to stroke Max's cock and get it lubed up.

"Yeah, bro, that feels great…" Max managed to say between moans as Justin worked two, then even three fingers into his brother's tight, grabbing hole. Max was like some kind of crazy young horny boy, his lean legs waving all over the place in the air as Justin worked his ass and cock. "Oh I think I am feeling the champagne! I'm all tingly!"

Justin figured once he got the head of his cock in, it would be smooth sailing. The head was like a mushroom top, and his cock shaft was somewhat smaller after that. And the part right behind his head was real sensitive, so if he got that in Max, maybe they could just move that around. He was really scared about putting all of his cock inside Max, that he could hurt his insides somehow. But he was so horny, and Max looked so hot lying there, wanting him. He used more lube to cover his cock, trying not to get himself too close to cumming. Then he held up one of Max's legs and rubbed the head up and down over his little brother's pink little opening. "You're sure?" He asked one more time, looking into his cute brother's caramel-colored eyes.

Max reach under himself, gently grabbed Justin's cock at the shaft, and stroked it. "Bro, I know it is gonna hurt at first, no matter what, so don't freak, okay?"

"Okay." Justin held his cock just behind the head as Max fondled the base and balls. Max's ass resisted at first, but he kept pushing, and suddenly the head and a little more was inside.

"Ohhh shit! Justin! Stop-stop-stop!" Max wailed.

"Max! I'm sorry!" Justin panicked and started to pull himself out but he felt Max's fingers gripping his ass.

"No, its cool, don't go out now. Just wait a minute, stay… stay." Max was taking deep breaths. "It's okay, bro, just give me a second!"

Justin thought it was so sexy watching his brother's young muscular chest rise and fall so powerfully now. They were both starting to sweat even though the room was cold. He looked down and his cock head and an inch or so were inside Max, and he could feel his little brother's ass ring-or whatever—spasming around his cock. Actually it felt really… hot. It kind of felt like Max's ass was trying to push him out, but also was kind of massaging his dick.

"Maxie are you sure?" Justin was torn between his conscience not wanting to hurt his brother and some primal lust of wanting to just ram his cock into this incredibly hot sexy young man, whose ass was seemingly grabbing his cock, sometimes pushing out and sometimes pulling it in. 'There is probably a spell for this, and it is probably in some forbidden book, which I am sure our straight dad knows nothing about!'

"I'm okay, it doesn't hurt any more; it was just when you first went in, oh shit Justin that thing is big! But now, try more."

Justin had to smile a little, proud that he had a big cock (yes, it was a 'cock' he thought to himself in his buzzed brain, and yes it was a lot bigger than Zeke's; he had noticed Zeke looking at him in the showers, those few times they had not getting out of showering in PE.), though he did not want to hurt Max with it. Still lying partly on top of Max, he moved his hips and pushed in a little more.

"Ohhhh! Yeah!" Max threw his arms out to his sides, and his cock did a little dance. "Oh my god, Justin, yeah, just, yeah, please just go slow." Max had never felt anything like this: his ass was burning as Justin pushed his cock in, but it felt so good. 'Good thing I had that big bathroom visit after the buffet and I guess emptied out.' He thought in his typical teenage naughty way.

"Okay, let me know if it hurts…" Justin held Max's legs as he started to ease in more. He closed his eyes and tried not to cum just from the feeling of his cock moving into this hot channel. He pulled a little out then pushed his cock back in, trying not to cum yet.

"Yeah, Justin, go slow, wow it feels good now."

Slowly and surely, with many pauses as he thought he was about to blow his load, Justin worked his eight inches all the way into Max's spasming ass.

"Oh, god, Maxie…" Justin moaned softly. His cock was all the way inside his brother, and propped on his hands, he looked down at Max. First at the base of his cock, with his pubes against his brother's smooth ass, then up at Max's face.

"Does it feel good?" Max smiled crookedly up at him, though Justin thought he could still see some pain in his expression.

"It feels so good, bro. I almost came a couple of times just trying to get it in. How are you doing?"

"It just kinda burns, but it doesn't really hurt any more. And when you move in and out a little, it's like 'woah!' It's rubbing the… prostate inside me. That feels amazing."

Justin put his hands on the inside of Max's knees to raise his legs way up and out. Then he slowly pulled his cock out a couple inches, then eased it back in, all the while watching his little brother's face. 'He looks so cute and sexy, I hope he really is feeling good.'

As his cock was going back in, Max opened his mouth wide. "Oh yeah, that's it!" And also, his hard cock bobbed up and down. Max reached up and cupped Justin's pecs, kneading the muscles and playing with his nipples teasingly. "Justin, you are so hot, I love your chest." He was almost afraid to touch his own cock or he would cum.

Justin could not believe how intense this was, joined with his brother like this, and the feelings coming from his dick as Max's ass muscles seemed to squeeze and knead him inside there. And now Max was playing with his sensitive little nipples! He thought he was having a sensory overload. "Your ass feels incredible. I'm not going to last very long like this." He let his cock ease out a little, then using his abs, he rocked his hips forward and pushed it all the way back into Max's ass. He didn't know which was hotter, seeing his thick rod going in and out of his brother's hole, or watching the expressions on Max's face.

Max, for his part, could not believe how good it was feeling now. It had hurt like hell at first, then gradually it started to feel like he was being stretched, and now he could feel Justin's cock sliding inside him "Do it longer like that bro, I can feel it rubbing against my prostate thing inside me. Oh, shit, yes, like that bro, oh my god, pull it out like that, fuck."

Justin could not believe what a potty mouth Max had, with just a few glasses of champagne, nor could he believe how it turned him on how his supposedly virgin sexy little brother was directing him on how to get fucked, and with that language.

"You like your big brother's cock in you, little brother?" He leered down at Max, feeling very naughty as he started to find a long slow rhythm of working his dick in and out of Max's smooth little ass. He was as hard as steel.

Max actually looked a little shocked as first but then he grinned back. "Yeah I do, bro. I love your big cock in me. It's even better than I dreamed it would be. You look so hot on top of me!" Then he grabbed the back of his own knees to spread them and free up Justin's hands.

The elder Russo son took the opportunity to caress Max's smooth body as he continued to slowly slide this thick cock almost all the way out of Max, then push it in until his pubes were brushing his brother's smooth hole. Max would moan or grunt with every thrust in. Justin wrapped his hand around his brother's pulsing cock and began to slowly stroke it in time with his thrusts. With his other hand, Justin massaged Max's abs and chest, playing with his pert little nipples. But he felt like he was going to cum soon, so he stopped for a moment, leaned down and tenderly brushed his brother's hair away from his face.

Max looked confused for a moment, then smiled shyly up at his brother. "I guess you were getting close too."

"Yeah, real close. And I just wanted us to enjoy this moment, 'cause for me… and I hope for you… it's about more than just getting off together."

Max let go of his legs and locked his ankles together at the small of Justin's back, freeing his hands so he could reach up and touch his brother's cheek. He could feel himself getting choked up. "It is for me too, Justin. You know I love you so much."

"Don't cry, Maxie!" Justin face took on a concerned expression.

"It's okay, just allergies." Max grinned and winked, wiping the tears away with his fingers. That was always Justin's excuse when he got emotional about something. He reached up and slid his hands around Justin's body just under his arms, running his fingers up and down his back.

He happened to look to the side and realized there was a big mirror next to the bed and he could see him and Justin together. His slightly darker skin and his slim legs around his brother, and Justin's strong round glutes flexing as he moved his cock in and out, and his powerful shoulders holding him up over Max. "Justin look at us! Damn, you look so sexy."

"Aw Max, stop it!" Justin felt himself blushing. But he did look, and he had to admit it was an incredibly hot sight. But for him it was as much seeing his and Max's faces side by side while their naked bodies were intertwined. Then he turned back to face his brother just as Max was doing the same. He leaned down, feeling his brother's hands starting to pull him. He gently touched his mouth to Max's soft full lips.

His brother let out a quiet moan—and at the same time clenched his ass muscle around Justin's shaft.

Justin made a surprised little noise and almost came right then. He felt Max's lips smile against his before he pulled away a little.

"Dude, I love this, but I'm still only fifteen, and I can't believe I've held it this long. I am gonna freakin' explode any second, and I want it to be with you really giving it to me." Max looked up at his brother with an expression of some kind of need. "Fuck me, Justin; fuck me now." He begged.

Justin felt his already aching cock swell even bigger just from his brother's quiet request. "All right, little brother, you wanna get fucked, you got it." He growled. He grabbed onto Max's slim hips, and started to piston his cock in and out of Max's tight little teen ass. His head was so big that it never slipped out, even though he stroked with almost his whole shaft.

"Oh, yeah!" Max shouted, digging his heels into Justin's back. He slid his hands down Justin's back to grab his round ass to pull him in. "Fuck me, Justin!" He said through clenched teeth. His hands clawed at Justin's ass and he even smacked him a couple of times.

Justin could not believe what his sweet little brother had become: some sort of wild animal, his hair flying while he bucked himself up to meet Justin's thrusts.

Finally Max said in a strained voice, "Oh god!" and grabbed his dick and started to stroke it furiously.

Justin tried to go even faster, leaned down to lick and suck on one of Max's nipples. He could feel his brother's ass clenching around his cock and he knew he was going to blow any second. "Max, I'm gonna cum…"

"Justin, me too, me too, oh SHIT! Max kept stroking with one hand but pulled Justin down to kiss him. Justin could feel Max's ass ring clamp down around his cock like a vise, so he kept it mostly inside, as he thrust as deep as he could into his brother's hot hole. The load he had been building for hours boiled up and blasted out of his big cock, firing into Max with spurt after spurt of cum, as he instinctively pushed his hips forward, trying to get his cock as far in as possible, delivering his sperm deep into his mate's hole.

At the same time, Max felt his cum boiling up. He jacked himself hard, and suddenly, his cock spurted a big load across his chest, onto his abs, all over him, again and again. He kept jerking his dick as Justin shoved that huge cock in him, and he swore that he had a second orgasm right after. He was seeing spots as his cock unloaded again, and he heard Justin moan…

"Oh god, yeah, oh my god Max!" Justin kept pushing into Max as his cock head swelled bigger and he fired load after load of cum deep into his little brother. Justin leaned up to get as deep as he could and banged his little brother again and again, feeling his swollen cock unload. He was sweating and gasping, and finally he fell onto his poor spent little brother, who wrapped his arms around him. Max's cum clung to them both.

"Oh Max, what did we just do?" Justin was overcome with conflicting feelings: love, guilt, satisfaction. His cock was still pretty much hard inside Max.

"Take it easy, bro, I think they call it making love." Max whispered with his usual, totally random, wisdom. Then he clenched his ass, squeezing his brother inside him, and they both broke out in giggles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wizards on Deck chapter 6**

* * *

_Author's note: yes it's been awhile, but I got inspired, and I have ideas for the rest of the story finally!_

* * *

Cody woke up with a start; he'd dozed off in Zack's arms… and now he felt something wonderful. His chest was being caressed and oh god… his cock. Zack was sucking him! Before he even realized it, Cody let out a loud, shaking groan of pleasure.

Then Zack popped his head out from under the sheets, also releasing Cody's cock from his mouth. "Oh, you're finally awake?" He asked sarcastically. "I was wondering if your session with the hunky nerd had worn you out too much to play with your brother."

"Zack! What are you doing?" Cody gasped, feeling embarrassed at how turned on he was. "It's like four in the morning!"

"I should think it was obvious: I'm giving you a blow job. And actually I'm having more fun than I thought—not that I mind helping you out, nerd brother—because of the merge, I get a nice feeling on my dick once in awhile, like I am blowing myself." Zack tossed the covers back.

Cody had to admit, the feeling was amazing, and watching his sexy butch brother on the bed in front of him, happily sucking on his dick, was really hot. He nervously ran his fingers through Zack's thick mop of hair, spreading his legs open. "Bro, that does feel… nice." He whispered.

Zack kept going, playing with Cody's balls, and even rubbing a finger over his twin's little puckered hole a couple of times, which made Cody shake all over.

"Cody…" Zack hesitated, which was unlike him, and Cody felt his twin's anxiousness. "I want to do it… with you. I want you to be my first. You can be the top."

He spilled the last part out so fast that Cody took a moment to realize what his brother was saying. And then he gasped, both at what Zack was proposing, and that his more masculine brother was volunteering to be the bottom. The truth was, Cody had been secretly thinking about Zack and him going all the way for awhile, even masturbating while imagining it, but mostly with his brother on top of him, fucking him while Cody was on his back, legs up and giving himself to his twin brother.

"So, what do you say?" Zack prodded, noticing that his brother was doing one of his mental zone-outs. "Too much?"

"Uh, um, no, bro. I was… actually hoping… I mean, I had kinda thought if you wanted, we could try it, too."

"Awesome." Zack grinned. "So I got you all hard and rarin' to go—though I am pretty much the same—so want to try it?"

"Oh-okay, how do you want to do it?" Cody stuttered nervously.

"Well…" Zack trailed off as he rummaged around in a drawer until he pulled out a little plastic bottle and crawled back up on Cody. "…I've seen where they do it 'doggie' but that seems kinda, you know, impersonal. I could lie on my back, or I could sit on you."

Cody was kind of shocked how nonchalant Zack was about them going all the way together, not to mention that Zack really did seem to want to bottom. But it was also turning him on like crazy. He felt his cock throbbing just from Zack talking about them fucking. _I've wanted my first time to be with Zack, but I didn't think I would be the top. But hey, it's early… _"Want to try sitting on it at first? Then we could go slow if you want and take it easy."

"That's my Cody, always so considerate." Zack grinned. _I guess even after the mergy-thing, I don't totally understand him. Stuff is going on in his brain I will never get. But I understand his feelings, and he understands mine. I guess sooner or later we'll find people we love who are more our types, but we'll always be twins, and that love is special I guess. And I don't know if it's wrong to think my nerdy twin—who really isn't that identical to me any more—is kinda hot, so hot I want him to… top me… but I don't care._

Zack found his little bottle of lube he'd bought just for this occasion, put some on his fingers, and worked them up into his butt. Then he got more and smeared on Cody's hard dick, making his twin moan from the cool slick pleasure. "Why don't you do me on my back first?" And without waiting, he grabbed a pillow and flopped on his back, the pillow under his slim hips.

"Okay, let me know if it hurts." Cody felt like his dick was as hard as it have ever been. He held one of Zack's legs up, aimed his rod at his brother's little pucker, and pushed. Zack's sphincter resisted at first, then his mushroom-cap head popped inside.

"Ohh, jeeze, crap that kinda stings!" Zack hissed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Cody could sense that it was hurting Zack and stopped right away. He began to pull out, but Zack held his little butt in both hands.

"It's okay bro, just… wait a sec for me to get used to it." He took a few deep breaths, did his best to relax, then nodded up at Cody, his hair waving back and forth.

Cody smiled tightly, and then eased his hard dick in further. Zack tensed a little and he felt his brother's sphincter spasming around his shaft, but Zack didn't protest. And his brother's ass felt… amazing. He raised both of Zack's legs up high and worked his cock in and out of his brother, going a little deeper each time. "How does it feel now, buddy?" He asked softly.

Zack moaned, his own cock semi-hard, lying on his flat tummy. "It's feeling better all the time bro. Weird, but good. How does my… oh yeah… how does my butt feel?"

"It feels amazing. It's grabbing my dick so tight. I can feel the muscles squeezing me."

"Yeah, that's hot!" Zack smiled his goofy grin up at his brother. He grabbed hold of his legs behind his knees to help Cody hold them up while his brother began to thrust a little faster and deeper. His cock began to return to full hardness again, and Cody reached down to stroke it for him. "Aw yeah, that's it bro." He sighed.

Cody, meanwhile, was so turned on by his cute twin on his back under him, and the intense feelings coming from his cock, that he knew he couldn't last too long. He tried to go long and slow, but his body kept urging him to go faster, to pound Zack's tight butt harder. "Oh, Zack, this feels so incredible, being inside you!" He panted in between thrusts. He reached down and started stroking Zack's hard cock.

"Oh yeah, baby brother, I can feel it too!" Zack answered. "I'm gonna cum real soon if you keep that up!"

Cody leaned down and kissed Zack, slowing his thrusts for a minute. His brother moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together.

Zack then wrapped his legs around Cody, locking his ankles at the small of his brother's back. Then he could run his fingers through he sweet, nerdy brother's hair while they kissed. He could feel the merge happening to them again. There was no danger of them losing their individual personalities now, but once in awhile they felt an intimate contact. He felt Cody's love for him, his excitement and how turned on he was that Zack let him be the top… it was almost overwhelming, and he felt himself starting to get tears in his eyes. Zack broke their kiss, gasping for air.

"Too much…" Cody moaned. He was feeling it too.

"Fuck me bro…" Zack whispered. "Fuck me hard and cum in me!"

Cody looked down at his twin, a look of shock on his face for a moment, then his expression turned to something more like lust. "Oh yeah, you're mine!" Then he raised himself up and started pushing hard into Zack, as deep as he could. He looked down and watched his cock slide in and out of his brother's spasming hole, his little light brown bush slamming against Zack's smooth little butt. "Zaaack…" He whined, as with one big thrust, pushed in as deep as he could as his cock swelled and spat a load inside his twin.

"Oh yeah baby bro!" Zack muttered, while furiously jacking himself. "Ohh!" He shot all over his chest and tummy, his clenching ass milking Cody's still-hard cock.

The twins looked at each other, mirrored expressions of post-orgasm _what the hell did we just do? _

Zack smiled first and ran his hand over Cody's bony shoulder. "That was amazing. I'm glad you were my first." He sighed, still catching his breath. "Though I bet it won't be the same with anyone but each other, with the mergy-thing and all."

Cody didn't answer right away. He slowly pulled himself out of Zack, grabbing a t-shirt to clean things up. "That sure was… something else." He sighed.

"Bro, are you sorry we did it?" Zack looked at his brother, worried that maybe he had pushed Cody too far.

Cody managed a little smile then. "No, and I am glad it was with you. I feel safe with you, Zack. I guess it was just so intense. But you're right, I bet it will be different when we're with other people."

"Yeah." Zack flopped limply on the bed. "We should probably shower and clean up."

Cody, compulsively neat, was about to use the t-shirt to mop Zack's cum off his body, then he had a very naughty thought. He leaned down and licked up a little blob of his brother's cum off his chest.

"Cody!" Zack exclaimed, mostly from surprise, but also enjoying his brother's tongue on his skin.

Cody smiled. "Well I've tasted mine; I was curious if yours tastes the same."

"And?"

"Actually yours is sweeter. Must be your bad diet." He grinned.

Just then, of all times, Cody's phone rang.

"I bet it's the former ball and chain, Bailey!" Zack snickered.

Cody glared at his brother then looked at his phone. "No, it's London." He answered it. "Hello?"

"Cody? It's London, I need a favor."

"London, it's five in the morning! What do you want?" Cody barely managed to contain a grunt as Zack began to playfully grope his cock.

"Oh, is it? It's afternoon somewhere! Anyway I need a really big favor…" _sneeze_**.**

"London are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Just a cold, so that incompetent ship's doctor says, but anyway, I am supposed to host this reception and dinner tonight for this essay winner nerd. He's really geeky and smart, so I figured maybe you'd get along. I don't want to ask Bailey because that horse might try to take advantage of him. His name is Justin Russo. He has a little brother too, Max; maybe Zack can entertain him."

"Um, London…" _OMG she wants us to host the hottest guys on the ship!_

"Oh don't whine, I'll give you each a wad of cash, and free tailored Armani tuxedoes for the reception you can even keep; god knows you don't own any. See the ship's tailor, I'll let him know. I really need this; I am sick, and I can't deal with any nerds right now, even if he did look hot in his picture."

"London, it will be an imposition, but we'll do it, as a favor to umm (He groaned as Zack kept teasingly playing with him as he moved up alongside) you!"

"Great! It's settled. The reception is tonight at 8, and then there is a dinner, and they give the guy an award, and they are here another couple of days."

"You want us to entertain them the… ummm whole time?" Cody's voice broke.

"Yes, gee, wasn't I clear? I thought you had smarticles! Oh and you can use daddy's suite to entertain them after the awards; I'll send stuff up."

"Oh, uh, yeah, totally clear London! We will do it! Send the schedule, got to go!" He disconnected and threw the phone onto the other bed. "Zack, guess what?" He asked shakily.

Zack snuggled against his brother. "That was London and she wants something." He slid his hand over his brother's baby-smooth belly and chest.

"Yeah. She wants us to entertain a couple of guests on the ship tonight."

"Bor-ing!"

"She's going to pay us and give us free Armani tuxedoes; there is a ceremony." Cody ran his fingers through Zack's thick dirty-blond hair.

"Only slightly less Bor-ing!"

"You don't even know who they are… or actually you _do._" Cody smirked. Then even in the dim light of the cabin, he saw Zack's eyes pop open wide.

"No way; it's Justin and Max?"

"Yup." Cody grinned. "I don't know why she didn't try to find a couple of girls. She wants us to 'entertain them' since I am a geek like Justin, according to her. And, she says we can hang out at her father's suite tonight with them."

"Wow, little does she know! Or maybe London isn't as dumb as she acts." Zack sighed, as he playfully fondled Cody's balls. "Does that make us 'escorts' or 'prostitutes.'?"

Cody giggled nervously. "Let's go with 'escorts.'"


	7. Chapter 7

_Author aside… for the reception and dinner, all our guys are going to be in tuxes. Let's just picture Zack and Cody Martin, and Justin and Max Russo, all in beautifully tailored Armani tuxedoes. Yeah, hot! Remember Zack from 'The Play's the Thing' and how hot he looked? Now all four of them! Rowr._

* * *

Wizards on Deck chapter 7

Zack and Cody slept until eight, then they had to get up for school—and before that, a side-trip to the tailor to be measured for their tuxes. Fortunately, Mr. Moseby arranged to cover their work shifts, so they were able to take it easy in the afternoon. Cody did homework and Zack took a nap (of course). They were both excited (and a little nervous about meeting up with Justin and Max that evening. The reception was at 7, and then dinner at 8, and then they could go to Mr Tipton's suite.

Justin and Max spent the rest of the day relaxing on the ship, sunning, hanging out in the hot tub, and playing around in one of the ship's pools. A lot of girls tried to flirt with them, but between Max's bizarre comments and Justin's random glaring, they all quickly gave up. They went for their final tux fittings, and since everything was perfect, they went back to their cabin to get ready for the evening. Both were a little disappointed that they didn't see the twins all day, but when they got back to the cabin, there was a note. Justin managed to grab it before Max could get his hands on it.

_"Hi Justin, so sorry that I cannot present your award to you tonight, as I am very sick. But I have asked two friends, Zack and Cody Martin, to be hosts for you and your brother for the evening, including a little after-reception in my father's suite. I hope that makes up for it!_

_Sincerely,_

_London"_

"Oh my gosh!" Justin laughed, and showed it to Max.

"Whaaat?" Max furrowed his brows and looked suspiciously from Justin to the note. "Is she serious? Do you think she knows?"

"From what I have heard, she's pretty clueless, but you never know. Could this night be any better?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping to have you all to myself later…" Max said in his cute/comical attempt at being seductive.

Just then the phone rang. Once again, Justin managed to get to it first. "Hello?"

"H-hi, Justin? This is Cody… Cody Martin. Remember me?"

The elder Russo smiled. "Of course I do, Cody." And then he heard a ruckus in the background and someone—who he suspected must be Zack—saying "Give me the phone you dork!"

But Cody came back on. "I guess you have heard that London is sick, and asked us to esc— um, _host_ you and Max tonight. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not! We're actually both really excited to see you guys again."

"In monkey suits!" Zack whispered; obviously listening in on the conversation.

"Okay, we'll be by your cabin to pick you up a little before seven. There's a little reception where you get to meet some—"

"Boring!" Zack interjected.

"—people."

"Sounds great Cody! I can't wait to see you again." Justin hung up.

"Are you _trying_ to make me jealous?" Max huffed melodramatically.

* * *

It was six forty-five, the Russos had managed to shower without getting into trouble (despite Max's best efforts) and they were just about dressed in their beautiful tuxedoes.

"How do you tie this thing? I've never tied a bow-tie!" Max stomped his foot while glaring into the mirror. He reached for his wand. "Maybe I should just use magic–"

"No, wait! It's just like a shoelace." Justin sighed. "Here, let me." He stepped behind his brother, who cooperatively dropped his hands. As the elder Russo put his arms around Max and began to tie his tie, he thought, _Wow this is kind of nice, just being close like this, smelling his beautiful hair._ Justin looked at them in the mirror._ Gosh, he's become such a handsome young man! _He felt himself getting choked up and tried to concentrate on the tie.

Meanwhile Max was having similar thoughts, in his own random way. _I probably could have tied the stupid thing, but this is much nicer. Justin up against my back, his big arms around me. He feels so warm and strong. Wow when did I get almost as tall as him? Is this the kind of thing boyfriends do for each other? It's kinda hot._

Justin finally got Max's tie done, and they turned to face each other. "There you go, now you're perfect." He ran his fingers through Max's big mop of hair.

"Aw, bro!" Max blushed, but he smiled, eyes glimmering.

There was a knock at the door. "Escort Service!" said a voice sounding like Zack.

Both Justin and Max grinned, then the elder went for the door.

In the hall stood the Martin Twins in their matching black Armani tuxedoes, their hair neatly styled (still parted on opposite sides). Cody was maybe an inch or so taller than Zack and thinner, but it was still pretty obvious that they were twins. The former smiled nervously, while the latter grinned.

"Hey guys!" Zack waved at them as he breezed into the room.

"Come on in guys." Justin said, mainly to Cody, who smiled wider then.

They all stood there for an awkward moment, since all of them knew that Justin and Cody, and Zack and Max had been intimate, but of course neither set of siblings knew about the other pairings.

"Oh!" Cody exclaimed, remembering the box he had been clutching. "We got you these." He and Zack produced little plastic containers, each holding a rose boutonnière. "May we put them on you?"

"Um, sure." Justin felt himself blushing yet again. This was all so formal, and so much like going on a date to the prom or something.

Cody took out a red rose and went to Justin, while Zack produced a yellow rose with red tips, and brought it to Max.

"I've never seen that color." Max commented, as Zack worked it into his lapel buttonhole.

"I thought it was pretty, and I wanted to get you a different color. Cody saw it and giggled, and said it was a good choice; I'm not sure why."

Meanwhile Justin looked at Cody as the twin concentrated on getting the flower through the hole and attaching it at the back, which he read was the proper way. "It's beautiful, thank you, Cody." He put his hand over the slim blond's.

"Y-you're very welcome." Meanwhile Cody was admiring how the tux had been tailored to Justin's muscular body, somehow managing to show off his strong chest and shoulders.

"Ohhkay!" Zack addressed the room. "Let's go or we're gonna miss all the cocktail shrimp at the reception!" He promptly took Max's arm, opened the door and marched out.

Cody looked uncertain at first, then crooked out his elbow for Justin. "I know we shouldn't walk into the reception this way, but it looks fun." He managed a mischievous smile.

"Sure does," Justin said with a wink, taking Cody's arm.

* * *

They arrived at the reception, held on the skydeck, not arm-in-arm, but certainly looking like quite the quartet.

Moseby saw them immediately and rushed up. He smiled at the four young men. "Welcome, Justin! Congratulations! And you must be Maximilian; I'm sure you are very proud of your brother."

"Yes, I'm a big fan." Max said.

Moseby, confused by Max's odd comment, turned to look at the four of them. "My goodness, you all look so handsome! Who knew that Zack and Cody could clean up so well?"

"Thanks, Mister Moseby!" Cody exclaimed, while Zack rolled his eyes and looked for shrimp.

Moseby guided them through the reception while waiters brought them snacks on trays. It was a teen cruise, and a lot of those passengers were there, so there were glasses of non-alcoholic cider as well as some with champagne for the adults. Zack and Max both managed to snag glasses of the latter and down them.

The Russos met the Tipton regulars: Miss Tutweiller the Martins' schoolteacher, Bailey Pickett (who seemed to keep shooting dagger-glares at Cody), and Woody, who seemed to eat and whine a lot.

Then they sat down to dinner in the formal dining room. Justin and Cody continued to hit it off talking about science and physics and astronomy, while Max and Zack talked video games, sports, and food. They had the award presentation, performed by Moseby, and Justin got up and gave a brief, nervous acceptance.

"I am so glad that's over!" Justin sighed, settling back into his seat as the room applauded. "This is not the same as talking to my high-school idiot schoolmates."

"You did great!" Cody put his hand on Justin's shoulder.

Max frowned at Cody, then jumped in. "Yeah great speech bro! Short!"

As dinner concluded, Moseby said there would be a general reception and dance for the teen cruise passengers on the skydeck.

Cody leaned in to whisper to Justin. "I don't know if London told you, but she said that after dinner we could go to her father's suite and hang out. He's never here so it's just sitting empty. She specifically said we should invite you there after the ceremony."

"Just us four, right?" Justin asked hopefully.

Cody produced a gold key-card and smiled. "Sounds like a plan." He nodded to Zack, who said in a voice a little louder than he should, "Marines! We are lee-ving!"

* * *

They wound their way through the labyrinthine decks and corridors of the S.S. Tipton (with Zack belching as often as possible), until Cody brought them to an elevator which had a second set of doors on the opposite side. When the main doors closed, Cody put the gold card into a slot in keypad next to the other set of doors and pressed a button with only a 'T" on it.

"Cool." Justin said in a low voice. Then he looked over at Max and Zack, who had their arms across each other's shoulders, both grinning like the goofs they were.

"When are we gonna be there!?" Zack demanded.

"Almost." Cody rolled his eyes. "We're going to the section of the ship with the private suites; no one else can even get to this part of the deck."

The doors opened onto a short corridor with a few sets of double doors. At the end above the doors was a plaque that read 'Tipton Suite.'

"Here we go!" Zack barreled down the hall, pulling Max with him.

"Barbarians!" Cody sighed, smiling at Justin as they followed. Cody used the key-card London sent him, and the doors opened onto a large, low ceilinged room. The lighting was dim, but they could see the living room with a sectional sofa and a huge flatscreen TV, a bar, and a dining area. There was a huge outside balcony facing the rear of the ship. And, separated from the living area by frosted glass doors, they could see a big bedroom with a king-sized bed. The suite had been decorated with flowers and colorful balloons, including big metallc ones saying 'Congratulations!'. Hanging from one right in front of them was a note. Cody grabbed it before Zack.

"It says 'Welcome to the Tipton suite, Justin, Max, Zack and Cody. There are drinks and snacks at the bar, help yourself to anything you like. If you want anything else, call the concierge. If you want music or a change in lighting or temperature, the suite has a voice recognition system where you can control the lights, the music, everything. You just say 'computer' first and give it a command.'" Cody grinned then finished reading, "'Kind regards from London. Sincerely, Marion Moseby, Ship's Manager.'"

"Like in _Star Trek!?_" Justin had to fight back a giggle of delight.

Zack, never the shy one, strode into the middle of the living area. "Computer! Play 'It's my birthday' by Ultimate. Dance version."

A female voice echoed in the room. "Request acknowledged. Searching…"

Then the suite was filled with the dance/reggae sound…

_Even though it's not my birthday_

_I'm gon' party like it's my birthday_

_We gon' party like it's my birthday_

_It's my birthday... it's my birthday... _

_Soo... _

_Fling up your hands in the air_

_It's my birthday_

_Drop it like you don't care_

_We gonna party_

_Fling up your hands in the air_

_We gonna celebrate_

_Like it's my birthday... it's my birthday... _

* * *

www . youtube . com (slash) watch?v=kh3Dx3_7gfQ

(remember to remove spaces; and insert a real slash)

* * *

Zack flung his arms up and started dancing around, swinging his hips while grinning at the others, who all just stood there for a moment taking it all in.

Though Max did start shuffling and moving his hips a little. He really wanted to dance with Zack. "Your brother is a really good dancer." Max grinned. _Wow, Zack looks so hot._

"Yeah, who knew?" Cody gaped, realizing he was getting turned on watching his brother dance around.

Zack stopped when it was obvious that the others weren't going to join him. "What's the problem, guys?" He asked, stalking over to them. "Computer! Reduce volume fifty percent! Play random recent dance and hip-hop mix."

"Request acknowledged." The music muted.

"Uhh, nothing's wrong, but let's check this place out first." Justin was not immune to Zack's moves either, but he was feeling very self-conscious. He went over to the bar, and found four bottles of Cristal champagne on ice and four flutes. _Liquid courage…_ Justin thought. There were also a ton of fresh snacks (including iced cocktail shrimp) under protective silver covers, and there was a fridge stocked with other beverages, alcoholic and otherwise.

Justin, feeling just a little wild after the day's events, found a towel and quickly figured out how to uncork the first bottle of Cristal. After watching the porter earlier, he knew how to pour it by angling the glass so it didn't foam too much. As he filled the four glasses, Zack and Max were running around the suite, exploring everything, dancing, and having a good time.

But Cody came and sat at the bar facing him. He smiled shyly, his hair falling over his eyes. "You don't have to play bartender; Zack could do it. You're supposed to be our guests."

"It's fine, I kinda like doing it. Your champagne sir?" Justin smiled, sliding the flute towards the cute boy.

"I've only had alcohol a couple of times, and then only a little." Cody said nervously.

"Same with me, just on special family occasions. But London sent Max and me some of this earlier today and it's really good. Would you have a glass with me?"

"I—I'd love to." Cody took the glass, and his pale blue-green eyes met Justin's hazel. "Congratulations on winning!" He clinked his flute with the Russo boy's and they both took a big drink. "Oooh! Fizzy!"

Just then, Max and Zack barreled up to the bar, already without their tux jackets. "Wow Cristal!" Zack muttered, unceremoniously grabbing the other two glasses and handing one to Max. "This stuff is expensive, even better than we had at the reception! London is normally such a cheapstake." He took a big drink of his, and Max, winking at his brother, followed suit. Then Max playfully snapped Zack's suspenders, making the twin stand up with a start. "Hey!"

"Want to go over to the couch where it's more comfortable?" Cody asked Justin shyly.

"Good idea!" Zack answered for him, grabbing one of the bottles of champagne in its bucket and hustling over to the huge sectional sofa. Max followed him and they plopped down, almost spilling their drinks.

Justin smiled at Cody and took his hand. "Sounds good." He led the slim blond over and they sat side by side. "Um, I have to say that have you and Zack be our hosts is much better than London and some girl we don't know." He smiled.

"Well I hope so! I mean, I am glad to hear it." Cody corrected himself. "We're really… excited to do it."

Justin leaned back then sat forward. "This tuxedo is really nice, but I feel like I'm messing it up."

"You're right maybe we should take off our jackets." They stood and helped each other out of their jackets, Cody taking them to a closet, when he saw that Max and Zack had already tossed theirs on a chair. _Slobs! _He thought, carrying them all away and hanging them up. When he got back, Justin had poured them more champagne. At the other end of the monstrous sofa, Zack and Max were giggling and play-wrestling.

Justin offered him his glass. "A little more?" He smiled.

"I guess one more won't hurt." Cody smiled. "Want to go out on the deck? It's a nice night."

"Sure." They took their glasses and went out, leaving the other two boys rolling around.

"It is nice!" Justin inhaled as they got to the railing. The moon was gibbous, but they could still see a lot of stars. There was a warm breeze blowing as the ship plowed through the sea. The Tipton suite deck was mostly covered, so they had privacy. There was a hot tub, several lounge chairs, and piles of towels.

"You look really handsome in your tuxedo," Cody ventured, "But may I… undo your tie?"

"Sure." Justin turned towards him and raised his chin.

"So, your brother's name is 'Maximilian.' I bet you have a very interesting full name as well." Cody slowly pulled on the hunky guy's bowtie until it popped undone. But he didn't stop there; he unbuttoned the collar, and managed to get Justin's shirt mostly unbuttoned before stopping, and sighing nervously. "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"That's okay, actually it was kind of fun." Justin smiled, as the open shirt flapped against his muscular chest in the breeze. "And to answer your question, we both have… interesting… names. I'm 'Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo,' and Max is 'Maximilian Alanzo Ernesto Russo.'

"Wow," Cody said, glancing shyly at the elder Russo, "Those are amazing names. And, um, you look really hot like that."

"Aw stop." Justin looked away, blushing. "Look at us being all shy, when we were naked together just last night."

"Yeah, our brothers are sure not shy." Cody gestured inside. Both Zack and Max had lost their pants, but still had their shirts and boxers on, and were grunting and wrestling on the couch.

Justin took a big drink of champagne. "Wow, next thing you know they'll be doing it right in front of us." As soon as he said it, Justin thought,_ Wow, how hot would that be? But I think I'd be jealous of Max doing it with another guy… _Then it suddenly occurred to him that all the funny looks Max had been giving him had been jealousy. _Gosh, this is so complicated! I love Max, but I really like Cody. And I have a feeling that Cody and Zack might be closer than your average brothers._

Just then, Cody stepped close and slipped his hand inside Justin's shirt, feeling his hard, defined pecs._ I can't believe I'm doing this! Maybe it's the champagne. Or maybe because he's so gorgeous._

Justin shivered from the pleasure of Cody's soft hand on his chest, and put his arm around the slim blond. "That feels so nice." He whispered, just before his lips met Cody's.

The two young men made out, at first tenderly, but with increasing intensity, their eager tongues sliding against each other. Justin got Cody's shirt open and groped the slim youth's smooth chest while Cody cupped and groped Justin's pecs. Justin moaned and Cody whimpered as they pulled each other close. Cody grabbed Justin's muscular ass and ground their crotches together. It was obvious they both already had hardons.

Finally they took a breather and separated. "Wow," Justin gasped. "You're a really good kisser." He took a drink of champagne.

"You too!" Cody grinned. "Maybe we should—"

But before he could finish, the hot tub lit up and the jets turned on. A moment later, Zack and Max came out of the suite wearing only boxers. Max was holding four plastic champagne glasses, and Zack was carrying another bottle of Cristal. "We're going in the hot tub!" Zack announced.

"Safety first! No glass by the pool!" Max added, waving the glasses.

While Cody and Justin watched, open-mouthed, Zack and Max shucked their boxers (revealing their teenage hardons) and climbed in the tub.

"Ohhh! Hot! Hot hot!" Zack howled, standing partway back up again, his hard cock jumping. "Don't want to scald little Zack!"

"It's not that bad! Max said with a grin, then turned to the other guys. "Are gonna join us or not? I feel underdressed!

Justin looked at Cody and smiled. "Do you want to?"

"Umm, sure if you want to!" Cody blushed.

They both got undressed to their boxers. Max wolf-whistled. Justin felt really exposed, about get totally naked with Max and Zack and Cody all able to see him. But there was already an obvious tent in his boxers, so it's not as if there was any doubt about his condition. He managed a sidelong glance at Cody and saw him trying to cover his tent. "Well let's do it!" He finally said. He dropped his shorts and climbed in.

"Wow." Zack gasped, and Justin saw that he was staring at his hard cock.

"Nice, huh?" Max poked Zack in the ribs and winked.

"Max!" Justin glared at his brother as he settled into the foaming water.

"Well, it is!" Max stuck his tongue out.

During all the action, Cody managed to slip his boxers off and glide quietly into the tub.

Zack got more champagne for the newcomers, and then as he settled back down he said, "Oh, and guys… Max and I talked. Cody, he knows you and I have done stuff, and Max told me that he and Justin have too." Zack blurted it out as if talking about the weather… though a little slurred. And he took another drink of champagne after saying it.

Cody and Justin each had a moment of stunned silence, looking at their brothers, then at each other, then at nowhere in particular.

Finally, Justin took a drink and asked Cody, "So you and Zack… you are… close?"

"Well, we have messed around for years, you know, twin exploration I guess. We only… went all the way… last night."

"So cool!" Max exclaimed. "Justin and I, well we only really figured out that we like each other 'that way' last night, and we kinda went for it." His voice trailed off as he felt himself blushing—and Justin glaring at him. He took another drink too.

"That's so hot!" Zack said with an evil smile. It would be so cool to see you guys go at it!"

"Zack!" Cody glared at his twin.

But Max jumped back in. "Man, I'd love to see you guys kiss! Hot twin guys making out! It's like porn! Wouldn't that be hot Justin?"

"Um, yeah I guess." Justin stammered, then grabbed his drink. This was all too overwhelming. Then he felt a foot reaching across the hot tub, the toes touching his hard cock. Under the foam, he wasn't sure if it was Zack or his brother. It was really turning him on in either case.

Then Max clambered up, grabbed Zack, and they switched places, so that it was Zack, Cody, Justin, Max around the small tub. Max leaned over and put his slender arm around Justin. "This is so hot!" He whispered, but of course everyone could hear it.

Justin looked across at Zack and Cody. They really had differences; even different little moles, which he thought was fascinating from a genetic point of view, since they were identical twins. Then Zack leaned over and kissed his brother. At first Cody seemed to resist, but then he gave in and responded, putting his hand on Zack's bare wet chest.

Justin could feel his heart speed up and his cock jump watching the twins make out. He nervously took a drink of his champagne. _Wow, it is so amazing watching them. I think I can really feel the effects now…_ Justin was getting so turned on, and it scared him a little.

Next to him, Max said "Oh man, that is awesome!" Then he turned to Justin, lust in his half lidded caramel colored eyes. "Wanna kiss, bro?" He whispered.

Justin could not resist, leaning in the same time as his brother, and soon they were kissing and moaning the same as the twins. Then, just like that, they switched, Justin kissing Cody and Zack making out with Max. And under the water, there was a lot of caressing and groping going on. Justin loved feeling Cody's hand stroking his cock, and he reached over to feel the cute twin's dick and balls as they made out.

They would take little breaks, sip more champagne and kiss some more.

Finally, Justin, the reasonable one (and probably with the best tolerance with his body mass), said "We should go inside, it's not good to be in a hot tub too long while drinking. Let's go in and have some water." He stood up, secretly proud at how all three other guys stared at his big hard cock before he grabbed a towel to put around his waist.

"Justin is right, let's go in and hydrate." Cody agreed, hurrying after his hot friend. Just as he got inside he got a view of Justin's hot strutting ass as he walked towards the bar saying "computer! Lights dim fifty percent."

"Request acknowledged." The lights dimmed as the four wet horny young men entered the suite.

End of Part 7

* * *

Hmm, I wonder where this is going?

_Please review! Guests **are** able to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author note: this chapter got so huge that I decided to break it into 2 parts. The big party second aprt coming soon._

* * *

**Wizards on Deck chapter 8**

* * *

Finally, Justin, the reasonable one (and probably with the best tolerance with his body mass) said, "We should go inside, it's not good to be in a hot tub too long while drinking. Let's go in and have some water." He stood up, secretly proud at how all three other guys stared at his big hard cock before he grabbed a big towel to put around his waist.

"Justin is right, let's go in and hydrate." Cody agreed, grabbing a towel and hurrying after his hot friend. Just as he got inside he got a view of Justin's hot muscular ass under the towel as he walked towards the bar (in his slightly mincing Justin style) saying "Computer! Lights dim fifty percent." _Gosh, Justin has an amazing butt, so round and... hot._

"Request acknowledged." The lights dimmed.

"That is so cool!" Justin muttered. He grabbed another bottle of the champagne in a bucket with several small bottles of water, and brought them back to the sectional. He sat down and Cody plopped next to him. Both boys just had towels around their waists.

"Pretty… crazy evening." Cody said shyly, opening a water as Justin wrestled with the champagne cork.

"It sure is." He turned back and smiled at the blond just as the cork popped. "I can't believe we four are here in this suite together, buzzed and almost naked. More bubbly stuff?" Justin offered. _Heck, I can use a spell later to get rid of any hangover. Never thought I would have a reason to use that!_

"Um, sure." Cody picked up a glass from when they had been inside and held it up. _What the heck about germs, _He thought, fighting his phobia. _We've all been kissing each other, and maybe the alcohol would kill some. Oh whatever! _Cody wiggled close to Justin.

Justin managed to help him tip the flute and pour. He leaned over and spread his muscular legs for balance, causing his towel to come loose but not quite open. He was feeling uncharacteristically bold and even kind of sexy, after all the looks from the Martin twins.

* * *

Meanwhile out on the balcony, Max and Zack were huddled together.

"Max, dude, I hope you aren't gonna be mad, but…"

"You're hot for my brother." Max smirked. "I saw you staring at his big dick."

"Not just his dick man, your brother is hot! I can't explain it. He's such a nerd like Cody, but he's so… sexy. I'm sorry, but I think I am kinda drunk and I am _really_ horny. I really like you, dude, but I am crazy to have him."

Max giggled. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous, but hey there are four of us and I think your nerdy brother is cute too. Who says we can't all just have fun tonight?"

"So what does it feel like… his big thing inside you?"

"I thought Cody topped you last night?"

"Yeah, and it was great, but Justin looks a lot bigger."

"Yeah, and it was my first time taking anything in my butt besides my own finger a few times, so he hurt a _lot_ at first, but then… it was crazy good. And he's real gentle." Max smiled, remembering how they made love.

"Aw man, that's great. Yeah Cody hurt at first too, and he's just my size."

"Dude you guys are a pretty decent size. I think I'm pretty drunk and horny too, so would you be mad if I fucked your cute nerdy brother?"

Zack was stunned for a moment. In his barely-formed fantasy, he'd never imagined anyone but himself fucking his twin. "Uhh, I guess not, if he goes for it; fair is fair."

"And you know… I am sure Cody really wants his new hero Justin to fuck his little ass." Max added in his best naughty voice and conspiratorial smile.

"Actually, that would be kinda hot to watch that." Zack admitted, imagining his geek brother riding Justin, the two of them saying all kinds of dorky things to each other. _Wow, I must be drunk. Not something I'd want to do all the time, but sure is a mind-bender._

* * *

Zack and Max came sidling in, both their towels hanging low on their hips and just about to fall off. "Save us some!" Max exclaimed when he saw Justin pouring more bubbly drink.

"Don't worry!" Justin filled all of the other glasses at the table. "But right now, I really need to pee." He clutched at his towel and hustled over towards the bedroom suite.

"Good idea, me too!" Max ran after his brother, arms and legs akimbo as he barely held his towel on.

Justin smiled to himself as he heard his little brother coming after him. _I'm sure there is a bathroom out in the living area, but he's following me._

Justin got into the huge marble-lined bathroom, turned on just minimal lights and threw his towel over his shoulder. There was one of those electronic Japanese toilets, a bidet, a big glass-walled shower, sinks, and a two-person Jacuzzi bathtub. There were all kinds of expensive little toiletries in a rack and tons of big plush towels.

He'd just figured out how to open the toilet when Max came barging in… and locked the door behind him. "Justin!" He grinned goofily.

"Yeah, Max? Justin cocked his eyebrow, trying to act serious and sober.

Max threw his towel over his shoulder as well, then stepped closer to his brother, but suddenly he seemed almost tentative. "Crazy party, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is. I never thought I'd be in a hot tub naked with three really cute, hot guys."

Max took that adorable split-second to process that his brother had just complimented him, then grinned bashfully. Then he looked at the floor and said "I just wanted you to know that, whatever you want to do tonight, I promise to not be… jealous." As he finished he looked up, his soft caramel-colored eyes looking at his brother.

Justin, meanwhile, was feeling pretty ridiculous standing naked in front of the toilet with a hardon that wouldn't go down to let him pee. "Max, what do you mean?"

"I guess, stuff between us just happened only yesterday, and I am so, so glad it did! And I hope you are too. But I know you like Cody too. And…" Max smirked then. "Zack is totally horny for you."

Justin's jaw dropped, and his cock (which had softened just a little) bounced right up again. "Um, wow. So what am I, like the catch of the day?" He frowned.

"Justin!" Max put a hand on his brother's muscular arm. "What's wrong with being hot and having guys lusting after you? Zack and Cody are not so much strangers any more; I mean we've both slept with one, and I can say that Zack is a nice guy. He's just a little drunk. And you _are_ really hot." Max winked clumsily and grabbed one of Justin's ass cheeks.

Justin smiled involuntarily. _Wow, I guess even with all my working out and exercise, I still never really thought I was 'hot.' "_That's cool. Actually, I think Zack is kind of cute too. I mean, I really like Cody, but there's something kind of wild about Zack." Justin smiled at his darling brother.

"I just wanted to check with you and make sure you wouldn't freak out if Zack came on to you. And… they want to watch you and me 'do it' too." He added sheepishly, running his hand up and down his brother's smooth skin.

Justin rolled his eyes, now just trying to be dramatic. "What are we doing, a gay porno?"

Max giggled. "Maybe we should check for cameras!"

"Really! But remember, no magic in front of them! No tying me up like last night… as fun as that was."

"I haven't said a word to Zack. Though he told me that he and Cody have some kind of twin psychic thing going. He didn't tell me that much."

"Wow, really? That sounds interesting. But Max, I really need to pee!"

"Don't let me stop you!" Max stood next to Justin in front of the toilet, and closed his eyes. Justin watched in fascination as Max's lips moved, clearly thinking something. His young cock softened somewhat and let out a huge stream. He glanced over at his brother and winked. "Multiplication tables. Does it every time."

Justin smiled, since he did basically the same thing (multiplication tables, then square roots, then prime numbers). He closed his eyes too, trying to forget that he was next to his incredibly cute and sexy brother naked, and after a minute he was pissing too.

A little wash-up and giggling and they emerged from the bathroom, just as Zack was coming out of the other one.

Zack couldn't help staring at Justin's hot abs, and how his towel was just hanging on his hips where those muscle ridges on the sides ran down below his six-pack towards his crotch. He really wanted to see Justin's cock again and wished they would all just get naked. _Wow, when did I become such a… I wonder what they call it when a guy is all after guys' dicks…_

Justin slouched down low on the sofa next to Cody. Max sat down right next to his brother, throwing his arm around Justin's strong shoulders while giving Zack a lascivious grin. This left the older Martin twin to decide if he wanted to sit next to Max or his brother. He just stood in front of the three of them for a moment, holding his champagne and staring with a goofy smile on his face. Justin smiled up at him, looking strangely innocent. Cody was smiling languidly and staring into space, and Max leered up at Zack while he began to run his fingers over Justin's tight abs. Max mouthed _'go for it.'_

It was then that Zack was feeling particularly naughty. He was very buzzed and very horny. Since Cody had fucked him last night, he'd had an itch, and he needed it scratched. He took a gulp of champagne and set his glass aside as he stepped between Justin's open legs. "I think that since both of you guys have had your chance to play with 'Mister Essay Winner,' it's my turn to congratulate him." And then he grinned as he knelt down, a little wobbly. His towel fell off, showing his six-inch cock sticking up. He put his hands on Justin's thighs, then glanced at Max and Cody. "I hope you guys don't mind."

Cody looked confused, and Max grinned and gave him the thumbs up.

Justin felt overwhelmed. Slouched down low on the sofa so his butt was barely on it, his cute brother caressing his stomach on one side and Cody nuzzling him on the other while he sipped expensive champagne, thought, _I must be in some gay nerd's version of nirvana! I should really be feeling a little weird about this… _He smiled kind of nervously at Zack, thinking how cute the twin was, and hoping he was going to do what Justin thought he was about to, but still kind of embarrassed at the same time.

Zack smiled up at him as he opened Justin's towel and the elder Russo's huge thick cock sprang up and smacked against his muscled abs. "Wow, that's nice. It's so big, dude." He gently grasped the base and aimed it up, stroking it a little, admiring the circumcised mushroom head, the thick shaft, at least two or three inches longer than his and Cody's. Then, before he lost his nerve, he wrapped his mouth around the big purple head. He ran his tongue along the underside as best he could.

"Ohhhh!" Justin let his head fall back and opened his legs wider. He accidentally slopped a few drops of champagne, and he immediately felt two tongues—Cody and Max—lapping it off of his hairless pecs. He moaned again, and his cock jumped, sending a little precum into Zack's sucking mouth. Justin reached down and combed his fingers into the twin's hair. "That feels great Zack!" He whispered, rocking his hips up a little so the twin took more of his cock. He stared, fascinated, watching Zack sucking eagerly on his hard rod. _This is so crazy, I can't believe we are doing this!_

Max got so turned on, he opened his own towel and began to fondle his hard seven inch cock while watching Zack suck.

Cody was getting really turned on too, and a little jealous, watching his twin suck the hunky guy who he considered to be his date. He started to kiss Justin's nipple while sliding his hand down over the elder Russo's abs, down into his pubes, and down around his cock to fondle his big balls.

Justin groaned appreciatively from all the attention. Part of him wondered how far this was going to go, and part of him hoped this night would never end. He reached over and started to stroke Max, feeling his little brother's cock swell in his hand. Max turned towards him, and they began kissing.

Zack, still not that experienced with blowjobs—especially a huge cock like Justin's—paused to let his jaw rest and watched Justin and Max making out. _That is so hot. Easier to see them now than across the hot tub._ He reached down and idly stroked his own aching cock while gently holding the base of Justin's. He smiled over at his brother as their hands touched, both groping Justin's cock and balls. Feeling bad that Cody was being neglected, he let go of his own cock with his left hand, opened his brother's towel and gently groped Cody's hard cock. He immediately got the good _merge_ feeling and Cody smiled at him.

Zack rose up partway and got a drink of champagne while watching the three hot guys on the sofa. He scooted over so he was in front of his brother, put his glass down, and started running his hands up and down over Cody's slim, smooth legs. Then he leaned in and took his brother's hard cock between his lips.

"Zaaaack!" Cody whimpered. He closed his eyes, feeling self-conscious with the Russos right there, but his left knee bumped against Justin's right as he opened his legs for his brother. And then he heard…

"Aw yeah!" Max stopped kissing his older brother as he saw Zack began to suck Cody. "Bro, check out the twins!" He wrapped his hand around Justin's cock then, stroking his brother and remembering what it felt like to have his big dick inside him. Max climbed down onto his knees between Justin's legs and started eagerly sucking his older brother's big cock.

Cody felt warm breath on his cheek, and opened his eyes to see Justin's face near his. "Are you doing ok?" Justin whispered.

Cody looked down saw Max licking and sucking Justin's big hard cock, while Zack continued to service his cock and balls. "I guess so. It's really exciting, but…

"…kind of strange to be doing it in front of other guys? I know." Justin smiled. "Believe me, it's more wild that I thought I'd ever be involved in. But it is kind of… hot. Ohh."

Just then, Max ran a hand up Justin's body and groped one of his pecs. He pulled his mouth off his brother's cock. "Justin, I really want to do it again." He looked up pleadingly.

Justin hesitated, but then Zack did the same thing to Cody. "If he's saying what I think he is, me too! Cody, I want it…" He stroked his younger twin's hard pole.

Cody finally said, his voice quavering as he looked at Justin and Max, "If you let us watch you start, we'll do it too." He turned to his brother. "Okay Zack?"

Zack grinned goofily. "Sure thing, bro!"

Justin sighed then smiled a little. "Max, if you are really up for it…"

"Yeah!" Max jumped up, refilled everyone's champagne glasses, handed them to the other three, then raised his, while his teen cock, pointed practically straight up, bobbed. "Congratulations to Justin, and to us four guys having fun together tonight, no regrets!"

Justin and Cody both blushed—even over their already pink cheeks from the champagne—but everyone clinked their glasses.

Justin glanced up at Zack, standing there naked with his cock hard. _He's not as skinny as Cody; not really baby-fat but a little soft, but also he's got some definition._ The twin winked at him. _I'm so terrible, but I'd love to have Zack sit on my lap and… ride me. There's just something so sexy about him; some boyish self-confidence. He's more assertive than Cody._

Zack climbed onto his brother's lap then, and as he ground their hard cocks together he began to lustily make out with his twin brother.

Max flopped back down right up against his brother. "Wow, Justin…" He breathed, "That is so crazy hot."

The elder Russo put his arm around his slim little brother and pulled him close, partway on top. "Yeah, it's so crazy. But then, so are we."

Max grinned crookedly at his brother. He was clearly feeling the alcohol. "Yeah, crazy lovers."

"Want to do something wild?" Justin asked with a conspiratorial smirk. He could barely believe what he was thinking, much less about to suggest it to Max, but he was so horny, and somehow seeing the twins making out triggered some kind of exhibitionist streak deep in side him.

"Yeah!" Max's eyes went wide.

"Climb up on the couch over me so I can suck you."

"Oh yeah!" The lean younger Russo clambered up so he was kneeling on the couch, his knees planted on either side of his brother. Justin grabbed his smooth little round ass cheeks and pulled him towards his face, as Max aimed his hard seven-inch cock to his brother's waiting mouth.

Justin held tight on Max's firm ass as the younger Russo slowly moved his cock in and out of his brother's warm mouth. Justin was able to take most of Max's cock, but he choked a little when Max tried to push it all the way in.

Cody and Zack paused in the kissing to watch the Russos. "Wow." Zack watched in fascination as hunky Justin eagerly sucked his lean, latino-looking brother. He couldn't help checking out Justin's hard—and unattended—cock.

"You want Justin to fuck you." Cody whispered so that even Zack could barely hear.

The older twin gasped and tried to look indignant, but he knew he was busted. He sighed and said, "Can you blame me?"

Cody grinned, whispering back, actually half-telepathically. "Naw, he's a god! Look at his amazing body, and he's so handsome, and wow, hung. I'd be tempted to want him to be my first, but he's so big I bet it would hurt like hell."

"Dude, his little skinny brother took all that thing and he said it was awesome! I… I think it would be hot if you guys got it on."

Cody smirked. "And I bet you wouldn't mind riding on Max's dick either!"

Hell no, I mean yes! I mean, he's really hot too."

"Normally the whole idea would seem crazy, but here we are with two really cute guys who like us in this suite…" Cody ran his fingertips over Zack's soft, smooth skin.

"And I think our inhibitions are about as low as they are going to get." Zack grinned. "And you notice that we are talking telepathically again?"

Then they heard Max groan, and they turned to see that Justin had started pushing a finger into his little brother's ass while continuing to suck him.

"Oh, fuck yeah, Justin!" Max moaned as his older brother penetrated him all the way with a wet finger. "Work my ass!"

"Man, Max is so hot, and what a sexy foul mouth! Maybe we should help them out?" Zack cocked an eyebrow.

"What did you have in mind?" Cody smiled coyly back.

"Well, something I heard about. I thought it was a little weird to try, but since Max is all clean from the hot tub…" He stood up and moved somewhat unsteadily to where Max knelt in the sofa, moving his cock in and out of Justin's mouth. Zack put his hands on Justin's and helped spread the younger Russo's muscular buns, then leaned in, and licked along where Justin's finger was poking into Max.

"Oh, my gosh!" Max groaned, and his whole body shivered. _OMG, is Zack doing what I think? Is he licking my butt?_

Justin withdrew his finger so that Zack could have his way with Max's perky little ass. The twin dove in, poking his tongue-tip at the boy's pink rosebud. At the same time the elder Russo continued to suck and lick Max's aching cock.

Cody—not wanting to be left out of the action—moved over, leaned down, and guided Justin's big cock into his mouth. He felt so… slutty… but at the same time it was really exciting to be doing this with three other cute guys. As he worked on sucking more of Justin's cock, he wondered what would happen next. He was actually tempted to get up behind Zack and try licking his twin brother's smooth round butt…

Zack discovered that licking Max's little pucker was surprisingly fun, and he could feel the hot boy's ass flex and clench as he worked the tip of his tongue against the little muscle. _It's amazing that it can open up to take something as big as Justin's big… cock,_ he thought… _oh who am I kidding? I want my butt stretched around that thing too. I want to sit on that big hunky nerd. I want him to fuck me, fuck me hard. Cody won't mind. I hope he can't hear my thoughts right now._

"Guys…" Max said in a choked voice… "Slow down, I don't want to cum yet!"

Justin eased his lips off his little brother's cock, leaned back, and caged the young teen's balls in his fingers. "Yeah, let's all take a little break. Cody, you're doing an amazing job on my dick, and I don't want to cum yet either. What do you guys want to do?"

"You're the guest of honor." Zack said with a smirk after pulling his face off of Max's ass.

"I think these guys want to see us fuck, like we said." Max said in his best slutty voice.

* * *

_And things are just getting started! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author note: Okay, I hope you enjoy! I really worked and worked on this. Please honor me with a review!_

**Wizards on Deck **

_Previously…_

_Justin eased his lips off his little brother's cock, leaned back, and caged the young teen's balls in his fingers. "Yeah, let's all take a little break. Cody, you're doing an amazing job on my dick, and I don't want to cum yet either. What do you guys want to do?"_

_"You're the guest of honor." Zack said with a smirk after pulling his face off of Max's ass._

_"I think these guys want to see us fuck, like we said." Max said in his best slutty voice._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Okay…" Justin whispered. He looked at the Martins. Cody just looked at him longingly, and Zack grinned and nodded. _And then me next!_

Max disentangled himself, clambered off the couch, then ran to find his tux pants, where he was carrying his little tube of lube. He came back to the couch with it in one hand, another bottle of Cristal in the other, and his hot cock wagging in the air.

"Wow, that's a hot sight!" Zack said what they were all thinking. He grabbed the bottle from Max and worked the cork off, letting it fire up and bounce off the ceiling. "Wooo!" He said, then topped off everyone's glasses, while the other three boys all drank water and made awkward small talk.

"Okay, bro, let's do this!" Max said, standing up in front of his brother. He worked some lube up his butt, and then thoroughly coated Justin's cock, stroking up and down the full length and making his brother sigh. Then Max climbed up and straddled Justin on the sofa, facing him. "Bro, I am so horny, I want you now!" He whispered while the twins watched, spellbound. He reached behind himself, aimed his brother's big cock to his ready hole, and pushed down.

"Oh, yeah Maxie!" Justin moaned as his head popped inside Max. He ran his hands along his brother's lean sides.

The younger Russo sucked in air through his teeth as he felt that first pain of his tight ass being stretched again by his brother's thick rod. But then Justin's cock rubbed his prostate and he let out an involuntary groan of pleasure as he sank down further onto his brother's massive pole.

Cody watched in awe as Max and Justin mated, Max starting to slide up and down on his brother's cock while they felt each other up and looked in each other's eyes. Seeing Justin's big pole move in and out of Max's little butt was such a turn-on, he realized he was jerking himself off watching.

Zack, meanwhile wasn't satisfied with just watching. He reached behind Max to feel Justin's thick, turgid cock as it was moving in and out of Max's pink hole. _This is so wild! _With his other hand he reached around, grabbed Max's hard cock and started to jack it.

But after just a minute, Justin grabbed Max's hips and held him still. "Slow down, Maxie, I don't want to cum yet!" He whispered hoarsely.

"Same here." Max whispered. He settled himself down on Justin's lap, the older boy's cock embedded deep inside his ass. He leaned back, bracing himself on Justin's strong thighs with his hands. His young cock stuck straight up in the air, something Zack could not resist.

Zack leaned in and began sucking on Max's hard cock, while Cody leaned in and kissed Justin, and ran his hand over the hunky older Russo's chest.

Cody reached around and fondled Justin's big balls and the base of his cock, feeling where Max was impaled on it. _Wow I'd love to feel Justin inside me. _Just then he felt a hand close around his cock and realized it was the elder Russo, gently stroking him.

Then Zack switched to stroking Max and looked up at him. "Can I have a turn?" He grinned.

"I guess." Max smirked. He leered down at Justin (who smiled up at his brother, afraid to say anything). "Oh-kay, I know I should share." He (somewhat shakily) rose up, Justin's cock coming out of his ass with a wet pop, and flopped over on the sofa. "Next!"

Zack thought Justin looked so sexy leaning back on the sofa, his powerful chest heaving, his eyes lidded. His big thick cock was throbbing, wet with lube. Max handed him his glass of champagne while taking another sip himself.

Zack climbed on the sofa, straddling Justin. He grinned down at the hunky muscular geek. "If you're okay with this, I really want you to… fuck me." He whispered.

Justin smiled, reached up and caressed the smooth blond twin's chest. "If you and Cody are okay with this, you got it bro, go for it."

Then Zack lowered himself, guiding Justin's big cock up into his ass. (He'd already lubed himself up in the bathroom.) "Oh gosh, you are so big!" Zack moaned as the head forced past his anal ring.

Justin inhaled at the pleasure of entering Zack's tight little bum, not to mention the cuteness of the twin crouched over him. He gently held the teenager's soft smooth butt to help support him.

"Oh man, oh geeze!" Zack groaned as he took more of Justin's hard cock up his slender little ass. The Russo youth's dick was definitely a lot thicker than Cody's. Zack started to breathe fast, trying to relax and adjust. "It's so big man, it feels like I'm splitting in two!"

"Dude, just wait and let yourself adjust." Justin said soothingly, caressing Zack's soft chest and flanks. _Oh man this is so wild! Zack's really cute. And… his ass feels so good!_

The twin nodded, holding himself almost still for a moment. "Yeah… it's getting… easier." Zack tried to relax and take deeper breaths.

Cody ran his hand over his brother's back assuringly, then he moved down to feel where Justin's cock was joined with his brother's ass. _Wow I can't believe this! It's like we are living a gay porn movie! _"Try going up and then back down just a little. I'll make sure he stays in."

Zack put one hand on Justin's chest, the other on the hunky youth's thigh as he tried to ease up and down, taking an inch or so more each time. _Damn he has a sexy chest! It's hard as a rock! Like his big telephone pole in my butt… oh gosh._

"That's it buddy, you feel so great!" Justin said softly, putting on hand on top of Zack's on his chest.

"Oh yeah, Justin, wow you are so big, it's amazing!" Zack groaned as then he sank further down with each movement, slowly taking more up inside him. His own cock had softened at first from the pain, but it was fully hard again from the prostate massage he was getting, and it wagged up and down each time he moved his ass on Justin's cock.

Justin moaned and sometimes closed his eyes, centering on the intense feeling of Zack's ass ring stroking up and down on his dick as the twin worked himself down.

Finally, Zack settled all the way down on the young wizard's pole. He gasped again, and his own cock jerked and leaked out precum when he hit bottom. "Whew!" Zack grinned, resting and catching his breath.

"This warrants a drink!" Max appeared with their glasses, grinning.

As Zack and Justin sipped their drinks, Zack began to rock himself back and forth on Justin's cock, slowly, just a little, forward and back. This made the Russo boy's thick 8-plus inches move in and out of him slightly, and rub hard against his prostate. "Oh man, this feels awesome!"

"Hmm, yeah Zack, your ass feels great too!" Justin smiled up at the slender twin straddling him, his free hand lightly caressing the smooth blond's body all over. He mostly played with Zack's baby-soft chest, thumbs toying with his big brown nipples.

Zack started moving up and down on Justin's cock, enjoying the feel of the thick bare shaft opening his backside. He braced himself on Justin's chest, his gaze meeting the Russo boy's as they began to slowly fuck together, Justin rocking his hips up to meet Zack's ass as he lowered himself.

"Feels so good man…" Justin muttered, loving Zack's ass gripping his cock as it moved in and out. His hands went back to Zack's chest, cupping his pecs and then gently pinching his soft round nipples. Zack's cock, left free, would bob up and then smack down onto Justin's flat belly.

"Oh man yeah! Play with my nipples man!" Zack groaned. He opened his knees wider and felt Justin's cock slip a bit further inside him.

Then Justin wanted another connection. The Elder Russo pulled Zack down, combing fingers through his thick blond hair, and kissed him deeply. Justin was feeling unusually assertive, and Zack looked so hot sitting on him. He kissed the cute twin, and pushed his tongue into the youth's mouth.

Zack, after recovering from the momentary surprise, returned the kiss with equal passion. As the two made out, Cody stared, almost in shock… partly because he was getting Zack's intense pleasure from riding and making out with Justin second-hand. His cock was hard and leaking without being touched. But also, he felt jealous and left out.

Even though he was the youngest in the room, Max figured out what was happening between Justin and Zack: he knew they were caught up in the passion that came with fucking. He got up and joined Cody, putting his arm around the twin and offering him a glass. "Cody, dude, it's just everyone being crazy; don't sweat it."

"I… I'm not, I don't think." Cody mumbled, unable to take his eyes off of the sight a few feet away of his twin brother rocking up and down on Justin while they kissed.

"You gotta admit, it's kinda hot." Max whispered to Cody, as he took the twin's cock in his hand and began to stroke it.

"Yeah…" Cody sighed, spreading his slim legs. He turned his head to face Max, away from the sight of his brother getting fucked by his date. He smiled at the cute younger Russo boy. "That feels really good."

"I'm glad, dude. No reason we can't have fun too." He leaned over, lightly kissed Cody, then pulled back a few inches, looking for the shy boy's reaction.

The blond ran his fingers through Max's hair. "Yeah, no reason." He whispered, leaning back in to kiss the younger teen, then running his tongue over Max's sweet full lips. When Max moaned into his mouth, he reached over and wrapped his hand around the boy's hard cock. After a minute of sloppy French kissing, Cody began to kiss and lick his way down over Max's toned body, marveling at how defined his chest and abs were. But he didn't hesitate long there. He aimed the boy's seven-inch cock upward, and closed his mouth around the dark purple head.

"Oh jeeze yeah!" Max exclaimed.

Zack and Justin broke their liplock and glanced over at the other pair, their concentration on each other broken for a moment.

"Wow." Justin mumbled. He was feeling… jealous… that his little brother was messing with another guy. He knew it wasn't fair, but still.

Just then, Zack muttered against Justin's neck, "Fuck me, dude, fuck me with that big cock please, I need it. I am so horny!"

Justin's attention went back to his partner. "You want it, you got it." He grabbed Zack's hips and thrust up into the twin. "Ride me! Take it!"

"Oh yeah!" Zack groaned. "You're so hot Justin! Your big cock feels so good!" He sat up and began to stroke his hard dick as he bounced his ass up and down on Justin's cock.

Meanwhile Cody sucked Max more and more hungrily, while fondling the boy's sexy tight balls. When he felt like Max was getting too close to cumming, he climbed up and straddled him, and they were soon kissing and groping each other like… well like crazy horny teenagers.

"Dude, you wanna do it?" Max whispered in Cody's ear, while he slipped a hand down to grab one of the blond's little ass cheeks.

"Yeah." Cody smiled.

Justin and Zack slowed down so Zack could rest his legs. Justin just rocked his hips up so his cock would move in and out of the twin's ass, while they felt each others' chests and looked at each other. Then Zack leaned back, his hands on Justin's knees. He gasped as this sent the Russo boy's cock deeper inside him. Justin smiled at the hotness of the slim twin, his legs spread out wide, his cute little balls, cock sticking up, and Justin's cock buried up inside him to the root.

Zack twisted around to try to get their glasses, but he couldn't reach so he grabbed the bottle instead. "Can't stop now!" He said with a smirk. He took a swig, and the foam ran down his chin and onto his chest, a rivulet going down into his little dark blond bush.

"Oh nice!" Justin moaned, running his hand through the cool foam and bringing it to his mouth.

Here, you have some!" Zack said with a giggle. He held the bottle for Justin, who managed a gulp before some ran out down his chin and onto his hard smooth chest. Zack watched it with fascination as it trickled between the hot Russo boy's pecs, down along the ridges of his abs, and some into his little 'innie' navel. Zack grabbed a towel that one of them had worn from the hot tub and gently mopped up his smooth hunky lover. Their eyes met and they smiled shyly at each other. The shyness was kind of ironic since they were naked and Justin's cock was stuck up inside the twin. Then Zack started to rock himself on Justin again, loving how the cock inside him rubbed against his sensitive prostate and sent amazing sensations through him.

Justin loved it too, feeling himself getting close to orgasm from Zack's tight ass massaging his cock. He could feel the blond clench his ass once in awhile, squeezing his organ. And just looking up at the cute twin, his hair hanging down in his eyes, mouth open as he began to stroke his own hard cock again, was such a turn-on. "You're ass feels so good dude. I'm getting close." He whispered. He grabbed the boy's soft ass.

"You can't cum yet!" Zack whispered back. "Your cock feels too awesome in me." Then he ground his hips around in a circle on Justin. "You have to cum inside me." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Max guided the compliant Cody around so he was on his knees, bent over the back of the couch a few feet from Justin and Zack. He got behind the blond twin, spread his cheeks, and before he lost his nerve, he dove in and licked the boys pink little hairless hole.

"Ohh, gosh!" Cody whimpered. At first he didn't believe what he was feeling, but he twisted around enough to see Max's face buried between his cheeks. "Yeah, that feels so good…"

Max tongued and lapped at Cody's hole for a minute. Then, inspired by the other boys, he put a towel under him, grabbed a champagne glass and trickled a little of the fizzy drink down the blond's ass crack and lapped it up as it rolled down to his twitching hole—even as Cody shivered from the chill. "Hmm, tasty!" He said with a grin. Then he probed into the twin with his finger.

"Yeeesh!" Cody gasped and tensed at the intrusion.

"Try to relax dude, wow you are tight as a vise." He gave Cody a playful little swat on his skinny ass while twisting his finger around.

Soon the blond was moaning and moving his ass back and forth, enjoying the new stimulation.

Zack couldn't help glancing over at his brother and Max getting it on; it was weird to see Cody and another guy, but hot too. In fact, it was really exciting to see Cody trembling as Max stuck two fingers in his twin brother's little virgin ass, and he felt a twinge in his own—as if Justin's big cock in there wasn't enough!

Then, after Max got two fingers deep in Cody, he eased them out and lubed the skinny twin's hole and his own cock. Before Cody could say anything, Max was pressing his cock at the boy's hole.

"Oh, what—?" Cody yelped. "Oh shit!" Cody never swore, but the stab of pain, followed closely by the pleasure of Max's steely cock penetrating him and hitting his prostate made Cody lose it.

"Oh fuck yeah, you cute skinny dude!" Max growled, suddenly finding the very naughty Max deep inside him as he shoved his cock in. "That's a tight ass!"

"Geeze, man, slow down!" Cody wailed. But secretly he was getting turned on by Max being rough with him. Something about the Russo boy dominating him made Cody excited and erect.

Max leaned over him and grabbed Cody's hard cock. "You like it, don't you?" He whispered.

"Y-yeah… fuck me…." Cody whimpered. "Take my ass, man." He couldn't believe what he was saying, but he was loving the tall lean teenager—younger than him—taking charge.

"Hmm, yeah, I own your little ass, Cody!" Then Max smacked his ass open-palmed, leaving a big red handprint.

"Yow!" Cody wailed.

Max hesitated for a moment, afraid he had gone too far. But then Cody pushed himself back onto Max's cock, inch by inch, finally taking all seven inches up his ass. "Oh yeah, you like!" He grinned. _Wow, Cody's butt feels amazing!_ _My first ass, and he's so awesome. And right next to my hot brother. This is too crazy. _"That's it, boy, take Max to the max!" He was rather proud of his little pun.

But Cody was too busy trying to adjust to Max's pole stuck up inside his previously virgin ass. Slowly though, as he moved back and forth, guided by Max's light hold on his hips, he began to fully enjoy the sensation of the Russo boy's rod moving in and out of him.

* * *

Justin pulled Zack close to him and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Zack, his body experiencing so many sensations, and realizing that he was feeling a connection to the gentle-hot nerd he was having the most intimate connection possible with, nodded as he squirmed on Justin yet again.

Put your arms around my neck." Justin said in a low sharp whisper

Zack obeyed automatically, then he felt Justin's hands slide down to cup his ass. "When I lift you, put your legs around my waist."

"Oh yeah dude!" Zack said as he felt Justin start to stand up, lifting the slim blond with him. He leaned back and as the tall brunet stood, he locked his legs around the muscular boy, Justin's cock still buried inside him. With his knees slightly bent, the hunky Russo's cock thrust into Zack while supporting his weight.

"Oh yeah dude this is so hot!" Zack moaned as Justin started to walk him over to the dining table. Justin's shoulders and pecs strained from the effort, making him look even hotter than before… and Zack wouldn't have thought that possible.

Justin smiled crookedly at his cute blond lover as he lowered him onto the table. He grabbed Zack's thighs behind his knees, pushed his legs up and open, and started fucking into the youth in long hard strokes.

"Fuck me you big stud!" Zack mumbled, reaching up to grab at Justin's pecs, tweaking a nipple sometimes. He looked into Justin's eyes and the big guy had a look of determination on his face as he fucked Zack so hard that his whole body moved on the table. Justin hand to grab his hips a few times and yank the slim guy back to the edge of the table so he could keep fucking him.

Finally, it was too much for the horny Martin twin. "I'm gonna cum!" He yelped, grabbing his cock and jerking it furiously as Justin began to fuck him faster and harder, slamming his big cock all the way into Zack's little ass.

"Yeah cum for me! Shoot on yourself!" Justin seethed, feeling himself finally reaching his own orgasm as he watched Zack getting off, and felt the teen's ass squeeze his cock. "Ohhh yeah!" Justin bellowed, ramming his thick rod faster into Zack as he unloaded his cum into the blond's clutching ass.

Zack reached his peak at the same time, his first spurt of teen cum firing right over his head and onto the table. The next one went into his hair, then his chest.

Justin, exhausted and panting, half collapsed onto Zack as his semi-hard cock slipped out. "Wow that was awesome." Zack muttered, putting his arms around his studly partner.

A minute later, Justin raised his head and smiled crookedly at him. "Back at'chah man, that was freaky. Want to clean up?" There's a big shower…"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Zack allowed himself to be helped off the table and the two sexy nude guys trotted off to the master bathroom.

* * *

Max wrapped his arms around his skinny lover and started fucking Cody faster, loving how he made little whimpery noises every time Max thrust into him. "I am gonna cum soon and shoot inside you." He whispered.

"Yeah, do it Max! Shoot in me!" Cody whispered, stroking himself towards his own cum. He shot all over the towels under him as Max gasped and frantically fucked him like a rabbit, then sighed as he shot his load into Cody.

"Oh, man!" Max sighed, pulling his still-hard cock out. "I gotta lie down."

"Me too." Cody collapsed on the couch next to him. "When the other guys get done with the shower, let's clean up and go to bed."

"Sounds good…" Max mumbled, already drifting off.

* * *

_Oh, the party is __**not**__ over!_


End file.
